Chemicals Collide
by Vie.sz
Summary: Bella morou em Forks com o irmão e o pai a vida inteira. Quando Edward se muda para Forks, os dois sentem algo diferente pelo outro. Mas será que a diferença de idade será o unico problema? Péssima em resumos. Todos Humanos.
1. Quando o Marrom Encontra o Verde

**Oiiii gente!**

**Bom, essa fic é de uma idéia que eu tive durante as minhas varias brisas que eu tenho no meio da aula, ooou seja, ESSA É UMA HISTÓRIA ORIGINAL.**

**O tema já apareceu em algumas das fics que eu já li, mas eu decidi tentar, e postar aqui o primeiro capitulo pra ver o que voces acham. :DD**Bella

* * *

_Não, não, não, nãããão! Alguém faz esse maldito despertador parar!_

Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando acordei naquele domingo. O ultimo dia das férias de verão mais...

É nesse momento que eu queria ter dito perfeitas, ou, ensolaradas, românticas, ou quem sabe divertidas.

Mas não foi exatamente assim. Foram as férias de verão mais entediantes, mais chuvosas e com mais noites cheias de potes de sorvete na frente da TV, assistindo a versão com a Keira Knightley de Orgulho e Preconceito.

Decidi calar de uma vez por todas o despertador, e em direção ao banheiro para me arrumar para ir trabalhar. Sim, eu trabalhava aos domingos.

Me olhei no banheiro do espelho, e vi o que via há mais de dezessete anos, quase dezoito. Uma garota pálida, quase translucida, cabelos extremamente comuns, castanhos, longos, que ondulavam na altura do ombro. E olhos marrons. Eu adorava a cor dor meus olhos, eles tinham uma cor de chocolate, lindos.

Tomei meu banho, coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca e preta, meu Converse amarelo e algumas pulseiras.

Enquanto terminava de arrumar, ouvi meu celular tocar. Peguei ele em cima da minha escrivaninha, e atendi, sem nem olhar o identificador de chamadas.

-Beeeeeeellinha!

-Oi, Alice! Bom dia pra você também.

Mary Alice Brandon, minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro, quem mais me ligaria as oito e meia da manhã, em um domingo?

-Bom dia, amiga. Então, eu estava pensando, amanhã, é o primeiro dia de aula, o nosso ultimo primeiro dia de aula! A gente tem que chegar na escola ma-ra-vi-lho-sas! E para isso...

-Não, Alice, eu não posso, nem quero, ir fazer compras com você hoje.

-A parte do 'nem quero' eu já entendi, você nunca quer, mas a parte do 'não posso', você se importa em me explicar? E é bom você ter um ótimo motivo! –pela voz dela, seria essencial para a minha sobrevivência eu ter um bom motivo.

-Eu vou trabalhar hoje, Alice, a Sra. Newton não vai poder ir, então, ela pediu pra eu ir. –eu disse, esperando, mais para temendo, a reação dela.

-Aah, bom que pena. Então acho que eu vou ter que ir sozinha com a Rose, mesmo. –ela disse, mas eu não fiquei mais tranqüila, mais do que odiar compras, eu só odeio quando Alice concorda em eu não ir fazer compras com ela, sinal de que ela está tramando alguma coisa.

-Eu tenho que ir, Alice, ainda vou arrumar meu cabelo e tomar café antes de sair. Mal posso esperar para passar um dia inteiro com o Mike! –ela riu do meu sarcasmo exagerado.

-Tá bom, amiga, beijos.

-Beijo, Alice.

Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, e peguei minha bolsa nova da Rainha de Copas, e desci as escadas pra tomar café.

Chegando na cozinha, que era pequena e só tinha os aparelhos necessário pra eu cozinhar, vi meu pai sentado, lendo jornal e tomando café.

-Bom dia, chefe Swan. –eu disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

-Bom dia, Bells. Eu já fiz o café e lavei a louça. Agora eu tenho que ir, acho que vou chegar tarde hoje, então, se você e seu irmão quiserem pedir uma pizza, tudo bem. –Charlie era o Chefe de Polícia da cidade, da enoooorme cidade de Forks, era ele quem defendia seus três mil, cento e vinte habitantes dos vilões. Sim, meu pai era meu herói.

-Tá bom, pai. Alias, o Emmett está aí, ainda?

-Acho que sim. Estou indo, filha, tchau, te amo.

-Também te amo, pai.

Quando a porta bateu, e eu não conseguia mais ouvir o motor da viatura, Emmett deu sinal de vida.

Emmett era meu irmão, gêmeo, nós tínhamos exatamente a mesma cor de cabelo e olhos, mas enquanto eu, tinha uma altura norma, um e sessenta e cinco, ele era um monstro. Ele tinha um metro e noventa, de músculos. Era o típico garoto popular da escola, capitão do time de futebol, namorado da chefe das lideres de torcida.

Rose, a namorada dele, e a temida chefe das lideres de torcida era, também, uma das minhas melhores amigas. Linda. Essa era a única palavra que eu conseguia pensar para descrevê-la. Loura, alta, escultural.

-Bom dia, irmãzinha querida! –ele disse, mais contente do que o normal, considerando o dia e a hora, é claro que ele estava feliz.

-Bom dia, Emmett. O que você está fazendo consciente tão cedo num domingo? –eu perguntei, fingindo não saber de nada.

-Ah, não sei, deu vontade de acordar cedo e tomar café na cama, hoje.

-Claro, claro. –eu disse, rindo baixinho.

-E você? Pra onde você vai? –ele perguntou, vendo que eu já estava arrumada.

-Trabalhar. A Sra. Newton não vai poder ir pra loja hoje, parece que ela tem que ir pra um chá de bebê. Vai entender. Enfim, ela pediu pra eu ir hoje.

-Ah, sim, bom, boa sorte com o Mike, hoje. –ele disse, me dando um sorriso sincero.

-Brigada, irmão urso. –eu disse sorrindo. Ele também sorriu quando eu usei meu apelido pra ele. Se tinha uma coisa que eu e meu irmão éramos, era amigos.

-De nada, Bellyzinha.

-Bom, eu vou indo, Emm.

-Tá, eu vou subir e aproveitar meu domingo na cama. –ele disse, se virando para a escada, enquanto eu ia em direção a porta.

-Tá, te vejo mais tarde. Ahh, manda um beijo pra Rosalie, quando você chegar lá em cima. –eu disse, sorrindo, enquanto ele parou na escada e suspirou, voltando a subir os degraus.

Ele achou mesmo que eu não soubesse que ele tinha trazido ela pra passar a noite aqui, escondido. Ou pior ainda, que eu não tivesse _ouvido_ os dois. Eca!

* * *

Levei dez meia hora para chegar, de carro, na Newton's Outffiters, viagem que num carro normal levaria 15 minutos. Minha picape Chevy não ajudava muito, e minha falta de coordenação também não, por isso, era bem melhor ir devagar.

Quando entrei em uma das quinze lojas da cidade, fui para trás do balcão e escondi minha bolsa ali.

-Bu! –disse a voz que eu menos gostava de ouvir.

-Oi, Mike. –minha insatisfação aparente na voz.

-E, aí, hoje a gente tem o dia inteiro só pra nós dois. –Ele disse sorrindo e erguendo as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era chocolate nos dentes dele?

-Mike, eu acho que seu dente tá sujo. –eu disse, meio desconfortável.

-Ah, ha ha ha. –ele deu uma risadinha sem graça e foi para o outro lado.

-Ah, oi, Bella. –disse a Sra. Newton, num tom de voz doce.

-Oi, Sra. Newton. –eu disse sorrindo.

-Então, Bella, sua amiga me ligou, e pelo jeito que ela falou, a avó dela era muito importante pra vocês. Então tudo bem, eu vou te deixar sair depois do almoço, hoje. O que é bom, por que não tem tanta gente assim nesse horário. –ela disse dando um tapinha no meu ombro, pra me confortar, acho.

-Ah, muito obrigada, Sra. Newton, de verdade. –eu disse, desconfiada.

Então ela se virou e saiu.

Comecei o meu trabalho, atualizando o sistema da loja.

A Newton's Outffiters trabalhava com artigos para esportes ao ar livre, como escalada, rafting, trilha, artigos para pesca e acampamento.

Esses esportes eram os únicos motivos para a minúscula cidade de Forks, na península de Olympic atrais turistas, com uma ampla variedade de vida selvagem e lugares para esses esportes serem praticados.

Eu realmente nasci no lugar errado, quer dizer, eu odeio a chuva, e mal consigo andar numa superfíce plana sem tropeçar, imagina praticar algum esporte radical!

-Hum, Bella... –Mike disse, tentando não me olhar nos olhos, suponho- Eu vou cuidar da parte norte da loja, você fica com o resto?

-Tá, Mike... Ah, mas depois do almoço eu vou embora, sua mãe disse que tudo bem. –eu disse, voltando minha atenção para o computador.

-Ahh, só me avisa antes de sair. –eu simplesmente assenti, e ele parecia... decepcionado.

Mike era um daqueles garotos que sempre foi seu amigo, desde a primeira série, mas quando vocês começam a crescer, tentam transformar em algo mas, mas isso acaba sendo completamente... nojento. O grande problema era que Mike não percebia minha rejeição, e como eu me encolhia cada vez que ele tentava me tocar.

O tempo foi passando e eu continuei a trabalhar no sistema, apenas ouvindo o sininho da porta da loja tocar, cada vez que a porta abria ou fechava.

Em algum momento, ouvi alguém tentando chamar minha atenção, então olhei para cima, para ver quem era.

-Hum, oi. Eu sou novo na cidade, e eu vou acampar. Eu estava precisando de um saco de dormir. Será que você pode me ajudar? –era impressão minha ou sua voz soava como veludo.

Quando olhei em seu rosto, me deparei com a criatura mais bonita que eu já havia visto. Ele tinha um cabelo bagunçado, meio... ruivo? Maxilares esculpidos, alto, um metro e oitenta, talvez? E olhos com um verde que me lembrava muito a cor de esmeraldas.

Depois de algum tempo olhando para ele, ele acenou na frente do meu rosto, como se tentando, me acordar de um transe.

-Ahh, sim, hum... sacos de dormir, claro, eles estão na parte norte, no fundo da loja. –eu disse, meio sem graça por ter ficado olhando ele por tanto tempo.

-É, eu sei, eu fui lá mas o rapaz que estava ali me deu um pouco de medo. Toda vez que eu perguntava alguma coisa, ele me perguntava qual era o problema com ele. –ele disse, se segurando para não rir- Aparentemente, ele não consegue essa garota, e ele ainda passa vergonha na frente dela, hoje ele tinha chocolate nos dentes. –ele continuou, mas não estava mais tentando não rir.

-Ah, desculpa por ele. Ele é meio... ele é o Mike. –eu disse, como se isso justificasse alguma coisa.

-A pior parte era que ele ainda estava com chocolate nos dentes. –tá, agora eu tive que rir.

-Então, que tipo de saco de dormir você está procurando... hum... –eu disse, querendo saber o nome do meu deus grego. Meu?

-Edward, e eu queria saber qual é o melhor... –ele olhou meu crachá- Isabella.

-Só Bella, por favor. –eu disse, e ele assentiu- Tudo bem, então. Vamos aos sacos de dormir. –eu disse, fingindo estar animada. Ele simplesmente riu.

Depois de vinte minutos vendo os diversos modelos, ele escolheu dois. Fomos até o caixa, onde ele pagou e se despediu.

-Muito obrigado, Bella. –ele disse, e deu um beijo na minha mão, como um daqueles príncipes de filmes antigos. Eu apenas murmurei um 'tchau'.

Acho que fiquei ali parada, enfeitiçada por uns dez minutos, até que Mike veio me avisar que estava na hora do meu almoço.

_Almoço, liberdade!_

Foi então que me lembrei que teria que ter uma conversa séria com alguém, sobre e avó dela.

Depois e sair da loja e entrar no Monstro, sim, minha picape anciã tinha um apelido, peguei meu celular e liguei para Alice.

-Alô, Alice falando. –ela disse em seu tom de voz normalmente alegre.

-Oi, Alice, é sua avó, ela está bem? –eu perguntei.

-Ahh, Bella, não fala assim, eu fiz isso por um bem maior, juro! –ela disse.

-Um bem maior? Alice! Sua avó morreu há dez anos! E eu preciso do meu salário, nem todas podemos vender nosso carro, e conseguir pagar os cinco anos de faculdade! –eu disse falando do Porsche dela.

-Eu sei disso, mas eu também sei, que você está louca pra chegar linda na escola amanhã... –ela disse, mas antes de ela terminar de falar eu a interrompi.

-E você acha que eu quero ir fazer compras! –eu disse, na verdade gritei no celular.

-Eu sei que não... mas eu sei que você prefere ir fazer compras a passar a tarde toda num ambiente fechado com Mike Newton. –ela disse, _droga_, odeio quando ela está certa.

-Que horas eu te encontro no shopping?

* * *

Depois da viagem de uma hora e meia, para chegar no shopping mais próximo, em Port Angeles, encontrei Alice e Rose me esperando na frente da GAP. Quando me viu, a anãzinha pulou de alegria. Alice tinha no máximo um metro e meio de altura, cabelos lisos e repicados, na altura do queixo, e seu rosto lembrava uma fada.

-Bellinha! Vamos logo, a gente não tem muito tempo! –ela disse, me apressando.

-Alice, são uma e meia da tarde! –eu disse, indignada.

-Exatamente! –ela me disse, sem olhar para mim, e Rosalie começou a rir.

-Vamos, Bella, não vai ser tão ruim. Eu tento controlar ela. –ela disse, me dando um sorriso sincero, Rose sabia do meu ódio por compras.

-Brigada, Rose. E ai, sua noite foi boa? A minha não. –eu disse em tom de brincadeira, e comecei a rir, quando vi que ela estava corando.

_Calma, aí, Rosalie Hale, corando!_

Isso só me fez rir mais.

-Vai, vamos acabar logo com isso. –eu disse, depois de me recuperar da minha crise de riso.

* * *

Cinco horas e dez sacolas depois, eu não agüentava mais. Tinha que comer alguma coisa, tinha que sentar, _sentar, sem experimentar nenhum sapato._ Estava quase me ajoelhando aos pés de Alice, para ela me liberar, quase amputando uma perna para que ela me considerasse invalida e me dispensasse dessa missão.

-Bella! Ainda são seis e meia! –ela disse, fazendo uma cara de dar dó, HA! Como se eu fosse a vilã da história.

-Eu sei, Alice, mas eu não preciso comprar mais nada, eu só preciso comer alguma coisa, e ir pra casa dormir! Afinal, não dormi nada noite passada. –eu disse olhando para Rosalie pelo canto do olho e sorrindo, ela fingiu não ver.

-Huum. –Alice pensou um pouco- Que tal se eu te liberar por uma hora, você vai fazer o que você quiser, e eu sei que você vai para a livraria. Depois a gente se encontra na praça de alimentação, come alguma coisa, e cada uma vai para a sua casa.

Eu não conseguiria nada melhor que isso.

-Isso, brigada! Brigada! Brigada! –eu disse e sai correndo com as minhas sacolas para fora da loja, antes que ela mudasse de idéia.

-Não esquece, sete e meia, na praça de alimentação. –eu escutei ela gritando.

Quando entrei na livraria, respirei fundo. Senti o melhor cheiro possível, cheiro de papel e tinta. Existe mesmo alguma coisa melhor que livros?

Fui comecei a andar pela loja, indo em direção ao meu setor favorito, os clássicos. Um corredor a frente, no setor de biológicas, um vulto chamou minha atenção.

Esse vulto era alto, não tão alto quanto Emmett, claro, o que _Emmett _estaria fazendo em uma livraria? Tinha cabelos meio ruivos e desalinhados, quando olhei melhor, vi que era meu cliente de mais cedo. _Edward._

Meus olhos se arregalaram, e eu decidi seguir meu caminho, eu e minhas sacolas, antes que ele me visse, de manhã eu já havia corado na frente dele o suficiente.

Me virei um pouco tarde demais, ele já havia me visto e estava me chamando.

-Bella? –ele perguntou. _Ai, meu Deus, ele ainda lembra meu nome!_

-Hum, oi... hã... –eu fingi não lembrar o nome dele.

-Edward. –ele me lembrou.

-Ah, sim, Edward. –como eu não corei com essa mentira eu não sei- Eu pensei que você fosse acampar.

-Ah, é, ha... –ele disse meio sem graça, enquanto levava a mão para a nuca- É, na verdade não. É que eu acabei de me mudar pra Forks, hoje mesmo, arranjei um emprego lá, e me avisaram em cima da hora, então eu vim e procurei uma casa.

-Ah, sim. Isso realmente explica o saco de dormir. –eu ri, brincando, ele também riu.

-Bom, é por que, ainda não deu tempo das minhas coisas chegarem. Então, eu vou dormir num saco de dormir por mais algum tempo. Sabe, Chicago é meio longe daqui.

-Você é de Chicago? E por que você veio morar nesse fim de mundo? –eu perguntei, e realmente queria saber.

-Ah, não sei, a cidade me chamou, e eu gostei dela. –ele disse, e eu jurei ter ouvido um 'e dos habitantes' também.

-Ah, bom, cada um é cada um, né. –eu continuei a ir em direção aos clássicos.

Chegando nas prateleiras, eu coloquei as sacolas no chão, e estiquei os meus braços, ele começaram a formigar. Queria poder falar que nunca mais iria fazer compras com Alice, mas isso nunca seria possível. Ela carrega uma corda e clorofórmio no porta malas do carro.

Depois de um tempo olhando os livros e os resumos, vi uma cabeça surgir no fim do corredor. E que cabeça maravilhosa. Edward veio até mim.

-Então, Bella, o que _você _está fazendo aqui? –ele disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Compras. Ou melhor estava sendo torturada pelas minhas duas melhores amigas. –eu disse e apontei para as sacolas- Eu fugi.

-Ah, sim. –ele riu- Então, já que você está livre, você, sei lá... –ele estava nervoso- Quer ir tomar alguma coisa?

Eu olhei no relógio, quinze pras sete. Se eu tenho quarenta e cinco minutos de liberdade, eu tenho que aproveitar esses minutos!

-Claro, só deixa eu... –eu disse, me virando para pegar as sacolas.

-Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu levo pra você. –ele disse e pegou as sacolas, com uma facilidade invejável.

-Mas elas são minhas, deixa eu pegar pelo menos uma! –eu disse, e ele concordou, me entregando uma sacola com óculos de sol. Eu peguei sem reclamar, já vi que seria uma briga perdida.

Fomos até a Starbucks, enquanto conversávamos sobre nossas preferências em livros.

-Como você consegue gostar de O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes? –ele me perguntou, espantado.

-É uma historia linda! –eu disse, tentando provar meu ponto.

-Mesmo assim, tudo o que acontece no livro são tragédias!

-Mas mesmo assim, apesar de toda a vingança, dinheiro e ódio, Cathy e Heathcliff se amam de verdade, eles só não tiveram um final feliz, muitos casais não tem um final feliz, não podem ficar juntos! Mas mesmo assim eles se amam.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. –ele se rendeu- Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista. Mas mesmo assim, ainda acho que é uma historia de ódio, não de amor.

A essa altura, já estávamos sentados em um dos sofás.

-O que você vai querer? –ele perguntou enquanto colocava minhas sacolas no chão.

-Pode deixar que eu pego. –eu disse, começando a me levantar.

-Eu vou perguntar de novo. –ele disse, com um sorriso torto lindo no rosto- O que você vai querer, senhorita...

-Swan.

-Swan?

-Um frappuccino de morango. –eu disse cruzando os braços.

-Não vai querer café? –ele disse ainda sorrindo.

-Não, pra mim, café só de manhã.

-Ah, sim, pensei que eu fosse o único que achava isso. –ele disse, se virando e indo em direção ao balcão.

Alguns minutos depois ele voltou com dois frappuccinos na mão, o meu, de morango, e um outro que parecia ser de doce de leite.

-Aqui está, Srta. Swan. Então, eu estou curioso, quantos anos você tem? –ele me perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Ei! Não é educado perguntar a idade de uma dama, senhor...

-Cullen.

-Sr. Cullen. –eu disse, brincando- Diz você primeiro, ai eu posso até pensar em falar minha idade.

-Eu tenho vinte e três. –ele disse. Ele não parecia ter um ano acima de dezenove.

-Bom, eu tenho um pouco menos que isso. –eu disse, não podia dizer para o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, e que estava aqui, sentado na Starbucks comigo, que eu ainda nem era maior de idade.

Então começamos a conversar. Ele não voltou a me perguntar minha idade. Eu descobri que ele tinha nascido e crescido em Chicago, e era filho único. Fez faculdade em Nova York, e tinha vindo pra Forks por causa de um emprego. Eu disse que morava com meu pai e meu irmão, um cara muito, muito grande.

-Grande, quanto, mais ou menos? –ele disse, assustado.

-Grande um metro e noventa. –eu disse.

Eu vi ele engolir em seco, e comecei a rir. Nesse momento, meu olhar caiu num relógio atrás do balcão, sete e quarenta.

-Ai, merda! Eu tenho que ir, se não minhas torturadoras vão me matar! –eu disse me levantando e pegando minhas sacolas.

-Eu te ajudo. –ele disse, começando a se levantar.

-Não, não precisa mesmo. Sério. –eu disse, equilibrando as sacolas.

-Então, tá, Bella. te vejo por ai. Acho que não vai ser tão difícil considerando o tamanho da nossa cidade. –ele disse, dando aquele sorriso torto que eu estava começando a adorar.

-É, a gente se vê. –eu sorri e me virei.

Quase corri em direção a praça de alimentação, e consegui tropeçar só três vezes. O que era um grande avanço.

Chegando lá, vi Alice e Rose de pé, ao lado do Pizza Hut, Rose aparentemente, tentando acalmar Alice, que parecia capaz de matar alguém.

-Pronto, pronto, não precisa machucar ninguém, Al. Cheguei. –eu disse, meio sem fôlego.

-Ahh, que bom, Bella! Mas eu não posso dizer que estou brava, afinal, pensei que nunca fosse presenciar o dia em que Isabella Swan iria se atrasar! –ela disse calmamente, mas eu sabia que no fundo ela estava brava. Alice odiava atrasos, e eu odiava me atrasar, mas fora hoje, nunca havia ficado tão feliz em me atrasar.

Decidimos comer no Pizza Hut mesmo. Enquanto esperávamos nossa pizza, conversamos sobre a escola, que voltaria amanhã.

-Ontem eu tive que ir lá. –repondeu Rose, e nós olhamos para ela, espantadas- Ei, não é como se eu tivesse ido por vontade própria, fui resolver algumas coisas da equipe de torcida. Enfim, a Sra. Cope me disse que o Sr. Banner saiu, parece que ele ia se aposentar no final desse ano letivo, mas o médico dele falou que era melhor ele sair já. Acho que nós conseguimos deixar o velho doido! –ela riu, e nós rimos junto. Eram épicas as pegadinhas que nós fazíamos com o Sr. Banner- Mas ela também disse que já acharam um substituto, ou melhor dizendo, outra vítima nossa. –ela disse, sorrindo.

Então nossa pizza chegou, e eu não pude pensar em mais nada, a não ser matar minha fome. Um dia inteiro fazendo compras é uma coisa, agora, um dia inteiro fazendo compras com a Alice, era outra _totalmente _diferente.

Depois de comermos, nos despedimos, e fomos para as nossas respectivas casas.

Quando cheguei em casa, achei Emmett e meu pai assistindo a algum jogo na TV, coloquei minhas sacolas no quarto e desci, para algum tempo em família. Meia hora no máximo, eu me sentia como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Depois de dez minutos assistindo ao jogo, desisti, não estava entendendo bulhufas. Dei boa noite para os dois e subi.

Tomei um banho, para relaxar meus músculos, e lavei meu cabelo com meu xampu favorito de morando. Quando me deitei na cama, não levei mais de dez minutos para adormecer.

Sonhei durante a noite inteira com um certo par de olhos esmeralda, esperando que os encontrasse de novo. E logo.

* * *

**E ai, o que voces acharam?**

**Eu nao sei ainda se vou continuar, tudo depende de vocês, leitores queridos.**

**Alguem aí tem algum palpite de qual é o trabalho do Edward??**

**Comentem com o seu palpite e sua opiniao sobre se eu devo ou nao continuar com a fic, ok :D**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	2. Quando a Ficha Cai

**A****hh, gente, brigada mesmo, eu adorei as reviews, teve bastante gente dizendo que o Ed ia ser o professor novo da Bella. Bom, veremos.**

**O link pra roupa da Bella tá no meu perfil, e as roupas desse capitulo, eu posto amanha, eu estou tendo alguns problemas com o Polyvore *cry***

__

**Espero que voces gostem :D**

Bella

No dia seguinte acordei com o meu despertador, as sete horas.

Não demorei muito para me levantar, tomei um banho e fui olhar na janela para ver o tempo. Não que houvessem muitas possibilidades, mas fiquei impressionada ao ver que estava sol. Eu tinha que aproveitar isso. Coloquei um shorts escuro, uma camiseta e um tênis. Peguei minha mochila e desci as escadas, indo para a cozinha, vi que havia um bilhete colado na geladeira, com uma letra quase ilegível.

"_Bella e Emmett,_

_Me ligaram da delegacia, e eu precisei ir para lá. Parece que algumas pessoas desapareceram perto de La Push. Eu não sei quando vou chegar em casa._

_Desculpa não poder estar com vocês no nosso ultimo primeiro dia de aula juntos._

_Eu amo vocês._

_Charlie."_

Senti vontade de chorar quando li suas palavras. Charlie nunca havia perdido um dia de aula nosso, em toda nossa vida. Era meio que uma tradição, acordar cedo, fazer panquecas, e depois ele ia com a gente até a viatura, o que há alguns anos virou nossos carros, dava um beijo na nossa bochecha e a gente ia.

Em toda minha vida, no primeiro dia de aula, eu acho que ele fez isso, mais pelo fato de não termos nossa mãe.

Renee, ela havia morrido quando eu tínhamos quase quatro anos. Ela tinha um câncer no cérebro, ela sempre soube, mas nunca quis preocupar eu ou Emmett, e nem meu pai. Eu lembro até hoje da noite em que ela se foi. Ele passou a noite toda chorando. No dia seguinte, ele simplesmente foi trabalhar, continuar sua vida, como se nunca tivesse acontecido, no momento eu não entendi. Na verdade, eu não entendo até hoje.

Depois de colocar o bilhete de volta na geladeira, fiz uma garrafa de café e comecei a beber, não ia cozinhar nada, não estava com vontade.

Me sentei na mesa e comecei a tomar calmamente, enquanto esperava Emmett descer, enquanto fazia as palavras cruzadas do jornal

Alguns minutos e algumas palavras depois, ela ouviu seu irmão descer a escada. Ele entrou na cozinha, com sua cara de perdido de sempre, até que seus olhos pousaram no bilhete de seu pai.

-Ele não pode ficar. –ele perguntou olhando para baixo. Emmett gostava dessas manhãs assim como Bella, para eles era uma coisa especial.

-Não, aparentemente algumas pessoas desapareceram em La Push. –ela disse, sem muita emoção na voz.

-É, é o fim de uma era. Ano que vem vai ser pra faculdade, e nós não vamos nem estar aqui. –ele disse, sua voz estava dividida entre a tristeza de estar longe e a animação de ir para a faculdade.

-É. –Bella disse, tentando não se emocionar, ela mesma ainda não sabia o que ia fazer- Você já sabe pra onde vai?

-Não, ainda não. Eu sei que vou jogar futebol, não importa aonde eu for. –ele disse, com uma certeza que eu invejava.

Realmente, gêmeos as vezes eram totalmente opostos. Emmett era extrovertido, independente, alto, forte, brincalhão. Eu era baixa, tímida, desajeitada, e apesar de tudo, meia dependente, ainda precisava do meu pai as vezes, apesar de não admitir.

-E você, Bells? Sabe?

-Não faço idéia ainda, Emm. –eu disse, suspirando.

Depois de terminar nosso café, fomos até a garagem juntos. Suspiramos e nos abraçamos.

-Boa sorte, pequena. –ele disse, ao mesmo tempo que eu disse.

-Boa sorte, irmão urso.

Entremos cada um em seu carro, e fomos para a escola.

Quando parei no estacionamento, Alice e Rosalie já estavam lá. Elas vieram até mim.

-Beella! –Alice disse, pulando.

-Oi, Alice. Com saudades de mim já? A gente se viu ontem! –eu disse, brincando.

-Não é isso, Bella. –Rosalie disse, olhando por cima do meu ombro.

-Ele saiu um pouco depois de mim, já já ele chega. –eu disse e ela sorriu pra mim.

-Brigada, Bella. bom, enfim, a nossa querida amiga está assim animada, por que tem um aluno novo, que é uma gracinha. –ela disse, arregalou os olhos e corou- Não é nada comparado com o seu irmão, claro, mas ainda assim.

-É, Bella, ele é alto, gostoso, tem olhos claros, é simplesmente perfeito. –ela disso, com um olhar sonhador.

Por um momento eu criei esperanças. Alto, gostoso olhos claros, Edward. Mas então lembrei que ele era mais velho, bem mais velho. Suspirei.

-Ai, Alice, só você mesmo. Pelo que eu te conheço, você já está planejando o casamento de vocês dois. –eu disse e comecei a rir, quando eu notei que ela estava parecia estar desconfortável- Você está planejando mesmo, né? –eu perguntei.

-Eu mesma vou desenhar o vestido. –ela disse, envergonhada. Foi quando eu notei sua roupa.

-Alice! Você não acha que isso tudo é um pouco demais não? Isso aqui é a escola, você ainda não esta na Escola de Moda de Nova York. –eu disse, quem se produz assim para o primeiro dia de aula!

-Eu sei, mas eu tenho que começar a treinar! Não posso chegar toda esfarrapada em Nova York. –ela disse, como se isso fosse obvio.

-Bella, agora pergunta que horas ela acordou para começar a se arrumar. –Rose disse, rindo.

-Cinco da manhã. –Alice respondeu, envergonhada.

Eu olhei para ela. Não era possível, minha melhor amiga era doida. Quem acorda as cinco da manhã para começar a se arrumar para vir pra _escola_!

-Eu nem vou comentar, Alice, prometo. Agora, deixa eu ir pegar meu horário, depois a gente conversa. –eu disse, me virando para a secretaria.

-Não precisa, Bella. Eu peguei ele pra você. –ela disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-E parece que você vai ser a última a conhecer nossa nova vitima. –Rose disse- Ah, o Emm chegou, eu vejo vocês mais tarde, meninas. –ela disse, e foi em direção ao meu irmão.

-Vamos entrando Bella. Nossa primeira aula é Álgebra, e acho que o aluno novo vai estar lá.

Ela pegou meu pulso e saiu correndo, me puxando atrás dela, como ela conseguia correr com aqueles saltos, era uma boa pergunta. Quando chegamos na sala, ela finalmente me soltou, e eu consegui recuperar o fôlego.

-Alice... eu... juro... que se você... fizer isso de novo... eu faço você engolir seu próprio punho. –eu disse, Alice apenas riu de mim.

-Bella, huum, antes de você chegar, eu falei com o Jasper e...

-Quem é Jasper, Alice? –eu perguntei, revirando os olhos.

-O aluno novo, bobinha. Enfim, eu disse que ia sentar com ele. –ela disse, me pedindo desculpas com os olhos.

-Tá, não tem problema, você não precisa ficar sempre grudada em mim. –eu disse, e fui em direção ao fundo da sala.

Alice sentou na minha frente, e reservou o lugar ao seu lado para o aluno novo.

Aos poucos a sala foi se enchendo. Quando um rapaz loiro e alto entrou, eu vi Alice enrijecer. Hum, então, esse é o tal de Jasper.

Quando ele se sentou, eu os observei conversando, ela parecia estar tão feliz, e os olhos dele tinham tanta adoração por ela. Estranho. Eles acabaram de se conhecer.

-Ahh, Jazzy. –nossa, apelidos, já?!- Essa é a Bella. minha outra melhor amiga. –ela sorriu para ele.

-É um prazer te conhecer, Bella. –ele disse, curvando a cabeça, com um leve sotaque sulista.

-Oi. –eu disse sem graça. Nunca fui boa em conversar com as pessoas que eu não conheço.

_Com todas, menos uma._

Suspirei com o pensamento.

A manhã foi se arrastando. Descobri que tinha uma aula com Rosalie, Espanhol, nos sentamos juntas, e rimos a aula inteira. Era uma boa coisa que sabíamos a matéria e a professora sabia, ela nos encarou durante toda a hora.

Depois da aula de espanhol fomos para o refeitório, e nos sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre, no canto, perto das janelas e esperamos os outros chegarem.

Com os outros, eu queria dizer Alice e Emmett. Mas a partir de hoje, provavelmente, nosso grupo cresceria, e eu, seria a vela. Eu podia passar o almoço em outro lugar, mas onde? Com Lauren e Jessica, enquanto elas falavam sobre as coisas mais fúteis possíveis, como unhas, roupas e o ultimo para quem elas deram? Eu poderia ficar com Angela. Ela sempre foi uma boa amiga minha, muito parecida comigo em alguns sentidos. Mas então me lembrei que ela e namorado passavam o almoço juntos, não sozinhos na mesa, mas uma das pessoas que também ficava ali era Mike.

_Prefiro ser a vela._

Minhas suspeitas estavam certas, Alice apareceu, alguns minutos depois, de braço dado com Jasper, enquanto eles vinham até a nossa mesa, Lauren e Jessica a encararam de um modo que até eu fiquei desconfortável.

-Eu aposto que eles começam a namorar em menos de dois meses. –sussurou Rose.

-Eu estou dentro, mas aposto em um mês. –eu disse e sorri para ela.

Quando Emmett se sentou, fazendo a bagunça de sempre, nossa mesa estava completa. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

-Eu convidei um aluno novo pra sentar com a gente hoje. –disse Emmett- Ele veio transferido de La Push, parece ser um cara bem legal, então pensei, por que não dar uma chance pra ele, né? –ele disse, enquanto colocava um braço ao redor de Rosalie.

-Uau, Emmett, você pensando! Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso. –ele me encarou, e só então percebeu que havia uma pessoa a mais na mesa.

Alice apresentou Emmett para Jasper, e os dois começaram a conversar sobre esportes.

-Ah, olha ele ali! Jake, chega mais, cara. –Emmett sorriu.

O tal Jake, era alto, forte, _o que está acontecendo com as pessoas novas desse lugar! Todo mundo é gostoso aqui! _Tinha a pele morena, e os cabelos negros e curtos, tenho que admitir, ele era lindo.

-Oi, eu sou o Jake.

E foi assim que passamos o almoço, conversando com nossos novos amigos, conhecendo eles melhor. Acho que Jake era um anjo, pelo menos eu não me sentiria tão desconfortável quando os casaizinhos começassem a se beijar.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, era hora de ir para a próxima aula. Biologia.

Como a sala era uma das mais longes no campus, Bella foi a primeira a deixar a mesa aquele dia.

-Onde você vai, Bella? –perguntou seu irmão.

-Biologia.

-Ah, sim, boa sorte, eu tive aula com o professor novo já. Foi tenso. –ele respondeu, olhando para baixo.

-Eu vou com você. –disse Jake se levantando- Eu também tenho biologia agora.

Ele se levantou e nós fomos em direção a aula de biologia.

-Então, Bella, quantos anos você tem? –ele perguntou.

-Dezessete, vou fazer dezoito dia treze de setembro. –eu respondi, não pretendia falar mais nada, mas meu pai tinha me dado educação- E você?

-Ah, eu tenho dezoito, entrei na escola um ano mais tarde. –ele riu, sem graça.

Quando chegamos na sala de biologia, fiquei feliz de saber que não éramos os únicos ali. Nos sentamos juntos, quer dizer, ele sentou do meu lado em uma das ultimas carteiras.

A sala toda estava conversando, quando o sinal tocou.

Alguns minutos depois o novo professor entrou, mas ninguém percebeu, então ele bateu os livros na mesa, chamando nossa atenção. Esse deve ser um daqueles professores.

-Bom dia. –ele disse- Meu nome é James, Sr. Hunter pra vocês, e vocês só precisam saber uma coisa sobre mim. Isso aqui é uma monarquia, e o rei aqui sou eu. –ele disse, a sala toda estava rígida- Alguma pergunta?

Ele falou, quase gritou. Ele não parecia ser tão velho, devia ter vinte e cinco no máximo, por que era tão nervoso? Ele ia ficar grisalho antes da hora.

James... er... Sr. Hunter tinha estatura média, cabelos longos e castanhos claros, que estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos eram escuros. Quase escuros demais.

-Bom, já que ninguém tem nenhuma pergunta, vamos começar. Vocês foram a sala premiada de hoje. Vão fazer uma prova. Eu preciso saber se vou ter que me esforçar muito pra vocês não me envergonharem no fim do ano letivo.

E foi assim , que a aula de biologia fluiu.

Todos em silencio, não pela prova, mas sim com medo de que o professor fosse tirar um revolver do bolso, ou quem sabe, começar a crescer e ficar verde. Nunca se sabe. Mas como dizem, é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Depois do fiasco de biologia, eu tinha aula de educação física. Tem jeito melhor de fechar o dia?

Não preciso nem comentar, né? A aula foi um desastre! Estávamos jogando queimada. Eu consegui cair seis vezes. E consegui queimar varias pessoas, o problema era que elas eram do meu time.

Depois da aula, fui para o vestiário me trocar, e vi que meu celular estava tocando. Emmett.

-Oi, Em.

-Oi, Bellinha. Então, eu tava pensando, já que o pai não ficou com a gente hoje de manhã, que tal se a gente fosse almoçar com ele na delegacia?

-Quer dizer, que tal se eu fosse cozinhar pra vocês na delegacia? –eu perguntei.

-Huum... é. O que você acha?

-Tá, eu só vou passar em casa pra pegar algumas coisas.

-Eu passo lá pra te pegar, pode ser.

-Pode sim, Em. Te vejo daqui a pouco.

* * *

Quarenta minutos depois estávamos chegando na delegacia. Entramos como se estivéssemos entrando em casa. Dezessete anos freqüentando a delegacia, não é qualquer um que pode dizer isso.

Fomos até o escritório de Charlie, e ele estava ali, sentado, lendo algum arquivo.

-Oi, pai. –eu disse, me aproximando dele e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Oi, querida, o que você está fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu decidi fazer um almoço pra você. E pra quem estiver aqui, mas, eu não estou vendo ninguém. Cadê todo mundo?

-Ah, eu liberei eles. Depois de todo mundo sair de casa tão cedo, pra descobrir que o casal que tinha desaparecido, só queria mais privacidade pra realizar algum fetiche, eu achei que o dia fosse ser bem calmo.

-Ah, sim. O Emmett veio também. Mas acho que ele foi procurar as rosquinhas. –eu disse, aqui sempre tinham rosquinhas.

Charlie começou a rir.

-Ele não achar nenhuma. O policial novo foi comprar. Elas acabaram.

-Policial novo?

-É, ele começou hoje, também é novo na cidade. –ele disse, voltando a atenção para o jornal.

-Bom, quando ele voltar, diz que ele é bem vindo para experimentar o Estrogonofe da Vovó Swan. –eu disse, sabendo que esse era o prato favorito dos meus dois garotos.

-Pode deixar, Bells. Se você achar o seu irmão por aí, avisa que as rosquinhas acabaram, se não ele vai desmontar minha delegacia.

Eu ri enquanto passava pela porta, em direção a cozinha.

Por que tinha uma cozinha aqui, eu nunca soube, nenhum dos policiais sabia como acender um fogão. Então, sempre que eu aparecia por aqui, era uma festa. Cresci assim. Entre vários policiais, dispostos a desmembrarem qualquer garoto que chegasse a cem metros de mim.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava na cozinha, mas em algum momento, eu ouvi alguém entrando, pensando que fosse Emmett, disse.

-Ainda não está pronto! –quando não ouvi resposta me virei.

O que vi diante de mim, não sei se me alegrou ou espantou mais.

Ali diante de mim, estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Edward Cullen.

-Oi. –eu disse- O que você está fazendo aqui? –eu perguntei, e ele, simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha, foi quando eu notei, ele estava vestindo uma farda- Ah.

-Mas, eu tenho motivos pra perguntar. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

Eu não tive tempo de responder, meu pai entrou na cozinha, com Emmett atrás.

-Ah, Bella, eu vejo que você conheceu Edward.

Eu assenti.

-Que bom, me poupa tempo, assim.

Eu olhei para Emmett, e vi que ele estava com uma expressão estranha... quase arrependida.

-Então, Bella. Seu irmão tava me falando que você conheceu um garoto hoje na escola. –ele me olhou, como se isso fosse algo péssimo.

-É, na verdade eu conheci dois, pai. –eu disse, e na hora ele ficou vermelho.

Por isso eu nunca levei um namorado pra casa. Nem nunca namorei. Com Emmett na escola e meu pai em casa, essa era uma missão impossível, mas se isso acontecesse, tinha certeza que o 'Tom Cruise' não ia sobreviver no final.

-Bella. –meu pai disse sério- Eu não quero você perto deles.

-E por que não, pai? –eu perguntei, incrédula.

-Eles são garotos! E eles são mais velhos que você. –ele disse, ficando mais vermelho, pelo canto do olho, vi Edward enrijecer, estranho.

-Tá bom, pai. –eu concordei, precisava de paz para terminar o prato da Vovó Swan.

Me virei de volta para o fogão, e ouvi passos saindo da cozinha, quando pensei estar sozinha, fechei os olhos e suspirei.

-Então, você é filha do Chefe Swan? –Edward perguntou, e eu imediatamente abri os olhos.

-É. –dei um sorriso sem graça.

-Nossa! –ele disse, pressionando a ponte do nariz.

-Que foi? –eu perguntei, só faltava ele ter um ataque agora.

-O que foi? Você é uma criança! E eu pensando em te chamar pra sair! Quando você disse que era um pouco mais nova que eu, pensei nuns vinte! Não que você tivesse, o que? Uns quinze! –ele disse, claramente decepcionado.

-Eu tenho dezessete. –foi então que a ficha caiu- Você ia me chamar pra sair? –eu perguntei.

-Eu ia. –ele suspirou- Eu não sabia que você era uma criança.

-Eu não sou uma criança! Meu Deus! Idade é uma coisa tão importante assim?! –eu me virei de volta para o fogão.

-Não, mas facilita as coisas. –ele saiu da cozinha.

-Quando terminei de cozinhar, chamei Edward, Emmett e meu pai para almoçar. Nos sentamos na sala de Charlie, em silencio. A tensão de mais cedo ainda palpável no ar. Tensão pelo meu pai sempre me tratar como uma criança, e tensão pelo Edward pensar em mim como uma criança.

Depois de comer em silencio, lavei os pratos, e fui me despedir do meu pai, que estava conversando com Emmett e Edward sobre algum jogo.

-Eu to indo, pai. –eu disse.

-Calma, Bella, o Emmett te leva. –meu pai disse, se preocupando comigo, de novo.

-Não, não precisa, eu vou andando, quero pensar um pouco.

-Tá bom, então. Te vejo mais tarde, Bells. –ele disse, enquanto eu me abaixava para dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

-É. Tchau, Em. Edward. –eu disse, e sai.

Chegando em casa, decidi aproveitar o resto do meu dia de sol.

Estiquei um cobertor no gramado dos fundos e me deitei.

Enquanto estava ali, comecei a pensar.

O Edward estava pensando em me chamar pra sair. Mas mudou de idéia. Será que era só por causa da minha idade, mesmo? Quer dizer, ele viu meu pai surtando, quando disse que Jake era velho demais para mim, e ele é só um ano mais velho que eu, imagina se fosse Edward, bons cinco anos mais velho que eu. Ele seria capaz de matar ele!

_Não, ele não seria._

Seria sim, Bella. Não esqueça que ele já tem uma arma.

_Gulp._

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, deitada, simplesmente pensando no que seria se eu e Edward estivéssemos juntos. Abri os olhos só quando percebi que não tinha mais sol em cima de mim.

Mas o sol não tinha se posto. Era Edward quem estava ali.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –eu perguntei, desconfiada.

-Er... seu pai, me chamou pra jantar aqui, e assistir o jogo. Ele sabe que meus móveis ainda não chegaram.

-Ah. –_que ótimo._ Pensei sarcasticamente, por que ele não chama também o Sr. Hunter. Aí, sim, a gente vai dar uma festa!

_Mal posso esperar para ver como essa noite vai acabar!_

* * *


	3. Quando É Mais Forte

**Oooi, amores, eu sei que eu demorei, mas foi tudo por culpa da escola, juro, tava em semana de provas, ainda to, na verdade, são DUAS semanas de prova ****:s**

**Respostas das Reviews:  
*Paulaaa: brigada pela sua review, amei, e vou continuar postando ela aqui, nao se preocupa :D  
*Alice Carolina Cullen: concordo com voce, deve mesmo ser muuuito nojento ouvir seu irmao com uma das suas melhores amigas, mas bom... a Bella CRESCEU com o Emm, entao isso deve ser fichinha hahaha, salve os professores estranhos e malvados por nos darem histórias para nos lembrarmos quando a gente for mais velha, hihi  
*Mr Souza Cullen: vai mudar sim, o Edward tá meio confuso, e temendo pela propria vida, tsk tsk. Eu tambem adoro isso de homem mais velho, meninas sao mais maduras, por isso elas se indentificam mais com homens mais velhos do que ela. James, a.k.a. meu professor antigo de biologia da medo de verdade, voce nao faz ideia, hahaha  
*PriPriCullen ; Beka Assis: Ed de policia é demais pra qualquer um *suspira* pelo menos ainda vai ter muito mais Ed de policia *suspira de novo*  
*klapaucius: nao vou abandonar a fic nao, as reviews de voces estão me alegrando muito, e elas motivam a gente a continuar escrevendo :D**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo, roupitchas no perfil, ok**

* * *

Edward

_Não, não, não, não, NÃO! _Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não comigo, não agora.

Eu tinha conhecido a mulher mais perfeita que já vi. A mais bonita.

Ela tinha um longo cabelo castanho, um castanho quase mogno, que descia em cascatas por seus ombros. Os olhos com cor de chocolate mais hipnotizantes que já tinha visto. E o melhor, ela era perfeita, inteligente, sensata, e eu conseguia conversar com ela.

Nada parecida com a última.

Ainda estava morando em Nova York, quando conheci Tanya. Estava cursando o segundo ano da faculdade de medicina da NYU. Nos conhecemos por meio de um amigo em comum. Começamos a sair, e quando percebi, estávamos namorando sério.

Todos achavam que éramos o casal perfeito. Até mesmo meus pais. Carlisle e Esme. Quando levei Tanya para conhecê-los, meu par chegou ao ponto de oferecer a aliança da mãe dele pra mim. A gente estava namorando a três meses! Eu não pediria para ela se casar comigo tão cedo, nunca!

Dois meses depois da viagem para Chicago, para conhecer meu pais, estava no meu apartamento, conversando com meu colega de quarto, James, que cursava biologia, quando decidi ir dar uma caminhada.

Estava andando num parque, perto do nosso prédio, quando ouvi gritou, uma menina, de no máximo onze anos, estava gritando ao lado de um corpo inerte, sua mãe. Elas haviam sido assaltadas, não reagiram, mas o ladrão simplesmente decidiu atirar no peito da mulher. Deixando a garotinha órfã. Eu a acompanhei a delegacia, ela pendurada em meu pescoço, até que seu pai chegasse. Ele estava em choque.

Nesse momento, percebi que não queria ser um médico. Não queria salvar as pessoas de doenças, queria salvar as pessoas de outras pessoas.

Depois da minha epifania voltei para o meu apartamento, andando. No caminho liguei para meus pais, contando o que tinha acontecido, falando sobre a minha decisão. Eles me apoiaram, afinal, era o que me faria feliz. Liguei também para o celular de Tanya, ela tinha que saber. Mas caiu na caixa postal.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento que eu dividia com James, vi o que nunca queria ter visto. Eles estavam nus, no sofá, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Em silencio, fui até o meu quarto, fiz minhas malas e as levei de volta para a sala. Parei ali, e olhei para os dois, que nem ao menos perceberam minha presença, e disse 'Espero que sejam muito felizes, por que eu, vou ser.' , me virei, e deixei Nova York para sempre.

Três anos depois, aqui estava eu. Um policial de Forks. Uma cidadezinha minúscula em Washington. Achei que seria um bom lugar para começar a minha carreira e minha vida. Foi lá que eu a conheci.

Bella. Bonita em italiano. A palavra não era boa o suficiente para descrevê-la.

Mas naquela tarde de segunda, eu perdi meu rumo. Lá estava ela, em toda sua gloria, na delegacia. Por um momento, achei que ela tivesse ido lá me procurar, mas lembrei que não tinha dito onde eu trabalhava. Então, o chefe Swan, apareceu, e ela o chamou de pai.

Ela era menor de idade! Eu nunca poderia ficar com ela, mesmo ela sendo a mulher mais linda, a mulher perfeita para mim. E ainda por cima ela era filha do meu chefe.

Quando conheci o chefe Swan, percebi que ele era um homem justo, que odiava ver coisas erradas, e valorizava muito sua vida e achava que todos deviam fazer o mesmo. Durante o dia inteiro que eu havia passado com ele, percebi que ele era muito protetor em relação a sua filha, quem mais tarde descobrir ser a Bella.

Eu me sentia no dever de orgulhá-lo, não sei por que. Foi o que senti quando ele contou como as coisas funcionavam na delegacia.

_O que ele pensaria de mim se soubesse os pensamentos que estou tendo com a filha dele?!_

Ou pior.

_O que ele faria?_

Eu nunca mais poderia ver Bella de novo. Acabaria me sentindo mais atraído por ela, e isso não faria bem nenhum para ela, e muito menos para mim.

E mais, _você reparou no tamanho do irmão dela? Ele é enorme!_

-Cullen! –a voz do chefe Swan ecoou na minha cabeça, me assustando.

-Chefe Swan? –eu perguntei, com a voz tremula.

-Pode me chamar de Charlie filho. –ele disse e riu- Enfim, você pode ir pra casa. Eu tenho certeza que tem alguém te esperando, e é seu primeiro dia, você merece sair mais cedo.

-Ah, brigado... Charlie. É, aquela lasanha congelada deliciosa está me esperando. Ela ficou longe de mim o dia todo, coitada. –eu disse, o fazendo rir mais.

-Como assim? Ninguém em casa?

-Ninguém, nem nada. Só o microondas e eu, meu caminhão de mudança não chegou ainda, ele vem de Chicago, e eu cheguei aqui domingo de madrugada. Não achei que fosse demorar tanto.

-Ah, filho, então por que você não vai jantar lá em casa? Eu tenho certeza que a Bella vai cozinhar alguma coisa.

-Ah... –eu disse meio desconfortável- Eu acho melhor não, eu não quero incomodar.

-Ah, imagina! –ele disse, e jogou a mão para o alto- Vamos, você pode ir me seguindo com o seu carro.

_Ótimo, vou morrer mais cedo do que eu pensava!_

Quando chegamos na casa dele, ele destrancou a porta e entrou chamando pela filha e pelo filho.

-Bella? –ele esperou um tempo- Emmett? –nada- Edward, você se importa em ir ver se um deles está no quintal, é só seguir por essa porta, e você chega na cozinha, lá você vai achar a porta dos fundos.

Quando cheguei no quintal, ela estava ali, deitada em cima de um cobertor, pacificamente. Me aproximei e admirei sua beleza, não queria interromper sua 'meditação'. Mas antes que eu pudesse voltar para a porta dos fundos e entrar na casa, ela abriu os olhos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou, desconfiada.

-Er... seu pai, me chamou pra jantar aqui, e assistir o jogo. Ele sabe que meus móveis ainda não chegaram. –eu disse, me afastando alguns passos.

-Ah. –ela respondeu simplesmente. E eu fui para dentro da casa dos Swans.

Uma hora depois, eu estava com Charlie na sala, assistindo a um jogo de baseball qualquer, nunca fui muito fã de baseball.

-Edward, se você quiser, pode ir na cozinha pegar uma cerveja. Sinta-se em casa. –Charlie disse, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela da televisão.

-Ah, sim, já volto.

Fui até a cozinha, onde Bella estava em frente ao fogão, cozinhando. Acho que ela não tinha reparado que eu estava ali, então quando me aproximei da geladeira, que era relativamente perto do fogão, ela pulou de susto, batendo a mão na panela quente.

Ela não gritou, mas imediatamente foi até a pia, e abriu a torneira, colocando sua mão ali.

-Qual é o seu problema? –ela perguntou, aparentemente furiosa.

-Desculpa, mesmo, eu só vim pegar umas cervejas para mim e para seu pai. –eu disse, me aproximando para ver sua mão.

-Tá, sei. –ela disse, e gemeu baixinho, acho que a mão estava começando a doer.

Eu me aproximei dela e, por impulso, peguei sua mão, para ver como a queimadura estava. Quando nossas mãos se tocaram, senti uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu braço, e percebi que ela também havia sentido, ela pulou.

-Não encosta em mim, por favor. Já é meio difícil ter que te ver. –ela disse, olhando para baixo.

-Como assim? –era impossível ela se sentir do mesmo jeito que eu, mas mesmo assim eu perguntei.

-Nada. Mas é sério, não encosta em mim.

-Eu só quero ver se essa queimadura é grave. Dois anos de medicina ensinam pelo menos isso. –eu disse, e sorri para ela, mas seu rosto ainda continuava o mesmo, sem expressão.

Sem esperar uma resposta, olhei a queimadura e soltei a sua mão.

-Tá tudo bem, mas seria bom se você passasse uma pomada ou...

-Por que você tá fazendo essas coisas? –ela me interrompeu.

-Bom, eu te assustei, foi culpa minha você queimar a mão, e eu não...

-Não isso. Por que você mudando de humor o tempo todo! Primeiro você aparece na loja, depois eu te encontro no shopping, e você todo charmoso e legal, depois você aparece na delegacia, que meu pai trabalha, e vem todo grosso pra cima de mim! O que eu te fiz, mesmo? Seria bom se você me lembrasse, por que eu esqueci!

-Bella, eu...

-Não, não me vem com 'Bella, eu' não. Eu não te fiz nada! E você, me trata bem, me trata mal, me trata bem. Me avisa quando você for começar a me tratar mal de novo, pra eu pelo menos estar preparada! Sabe, Edward...

E ela continuou falando, e falando, mais desabafando. O pior, é que ela não estava certa. Ela tinha sim me feito alguma coisa, ela me enfeitiçou.

-... e eu não entendo! Por quê? –ela disse, mas eu estava muito concentrado nos lábios dela, nem me dei ao trabalho de prestar atenção no que ela estava falando.

-Por quê, o que? –eu perguntei, e ela me olhou incrédula.

-Eu não acredito. Aah, sim, entendi, começou a me tratar mal...

Eu não agüentava mais ela falando, então fiz a única coisa que consegui pensar para fazê-la parar de falar.

Me aproximei e encostei meus lábios nos dela.

Pensei que ela fosse me afastar. Queria que ela me afastasse. Charlie estava na sala do lado. Charlie, meu chefe, o chefe de policia. Enquanto eu, beijando sua filha, cinco anos mais nova que eu.

Mas ela não me afastou, entrelaçou seus dedos em meus cabelos, enquanto respondia meu beijo.

Eu coloquei as mãos em sua cintura, estava perdido no beijo, não queria que acabasse.

* * *

Bella

-Eu não acredito. –eu disse, incrédula, ele não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse!- Aah, sim, entendi, começou a me tratar mal...

Fui interrompida, não sei pelo quê.

Quando percebi, os lábios dele estavam nos meus, me beijando. Eu não soube o que fazer.

Na verdade eu soube, respondi o beijo. Eu havia sonhado acordada com aquele beijo desde ontem de manhã. Coloque minhas mãos atrás de seu pescoço.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas algum tempo depois eu me afastei, precisando de ar.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, Edward se afastou completamente, indo para o outro canto da cozinha.

-Isso é errado. –ele disse, respirando fundo.

-É mesmo? Podia jurar que isso não é o que você achava agora há pouco. –eu disse, e senti vontade de me estapear. Por que eu não tinha um filtro de palavras?

-Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso. –ele disse, balançando a cabeça- Esquece que isso aconteceu, pode ser.

Como se eu fosse conseguir esquecer o melhor beijo da minha vida.

Nem tive tempo de responder, ele simplesmente saiu da cozinha. E eu fiquei ali. Tonta.

Aquele provavelmente foi o jantar mais estranho da minha vida. Eu estava tentando ignorar o elefante rosa com bolhinhas amarelas ao meu lado, mas ele parecia aumentar cada vez que meu pai perguntava alguma coisa para Edward, que ele respondia. Por exemplo.

-Eu não entendo, Edward. Um rapaz novo e tão bonito sozinho! Qual o problema das mulheres de hoje em dia? –meu pai perguntou incrédulo- Eu na sua idade, já estava amarrado com a mãe deles, e muito feliz. –ele disse, com um olhar sonhador.

Edward riu sem graça.

-Ah, Charlie, eu prefiro ficar sozinho. Tenho mais liberdade.

-Ah, mas eu tenho certeza que alguém já chamou sua atenção, aqui.

Pensei que Edward fosse explodir, tipo aqueles personagens de desenho animado, sabe? Vão ficando cada vez mais vermelhos, depois, explodem?

-Hum, eu prefiro não responder, Chefe. –voltando a chamar de chefe? Ri baixinho, o que o medo não faz com as pessoas.

Medo? Até parece que quem tinha chamado a atenção dele era eu. Podia ser, mas quando ele descobriu que eu sou uma _criança_, tenho certeza que mudou de idéia rapidinho.

Depois do jantar, Edward não demorou muito para ir embora. Eu estava na cozinha, lavando a louça quando ouvi os dois se despedindo. Depois de ter certeza que ele já havia ido embora, fui para a sala, dizer pro meu pai que eu estava com dor de cabeça, então ia dormir.

Quando o vi, ele estava vendo algum jogo na televisão, sério, como alguém consegue assistir um jogo depois do outro? Do mesmo esporte??

-Eu vou dormir pai, não estou muito bem. –disse, me aproximando e dando um beijo em sua bochecha- Se você ver o Emm chegando, que o prato dele tá no forno.

-Aviso, mas eu duvido que ele vá chegar hoje. Eu não sei porque ele ainda tem um quarto nessa casa, praticamente mora na casa dos Hale! –ele disse, sorrindo e coçando a barriga.

-O problema, pai, é que os Hale não sabem que ele praticamente mora lá. –eu disse, dando uma piscadinha para ele- Tchau, pai. Te amo.

-Boa noite, filha, te amo também.

Dormi sem sonhos.

Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar na janela. Notei que estava nublado. _Que surpresa!_

Me arrumei **[n/a: link no perfil]** e fui preparar o café.

Quando estava descendo as escadas, me deparei com Emmett, que me olhou assustado.

-He, He. Oi, Bella.

-Chegando agora, Emm? –eu cruzei os braços e sorri.

-É, mas... mas em minha defesa, eu não tenho o primeiro período hoje, então eu não tenho motivos pra me preocupar em chegar atrasado, e a Rose também não tem, então...

Ele continuou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

-Eu não perguntei nada disse, Emm. Só queria saber se você estava chegando agora. –eu sorri, e ele entendeu.

-Ahh, não, eu... eu ouvi... um barulho na... cozinha! E fui ver se... você tinha... caído!

-Eu estou bem, obrigada por se preocupar, irmão urso. Te vejo no almoço. –dei um beijo na bochecha dele e fui para a cozinha.

Quando o café estava pronto, ouvi meu pai descendo as escadas.

-Bom dia, pai. –eu disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu adorava terças feiras, nesses dias, meu pai saia junto comigo, então tínhamos tempo para conversar de manhã.

-Bom dia, filha. Você sabe que horas seu irmão chegou? –ele perguntou desconfiado- Se é que ele chegou.

-Não sei que horas eram, pai, mas não se preocupa, ele não tem o primeiro período hoje.

Comemos e conversamos. Ele me perguntou se eu já estava pensando na faculdade. Sinceramente? Sim, eu pensava nisso todos os dias, mas não conseguia decidir o que faria.

Fomos juntos para os carros. Charlie, como sempre me esperou sair da garagem para sair. Quando entrei na minha picape, e tentei dar partida, ela não ligou. Tentei de novo, nada. Tudo o que eu precisava!

-Tá tudo bem, Bella? –ele me perguntou, da porta da viatura.

-Não, esse monstro não quer ligar!

-Eu te levo, depois dou um jeito de ir te buscar, vem, se não você vai se atrasar. –ele disse, e eu concordei, afinal, eu ia mesmo me atrasar se fosse a pé.

Chegando na escola, encontrei Alice e fomos para nossas aulas.

Na hora do almoço, sentamos na nossa mesa habitual, com Rose e Emmett, quando Jacob veio, ele parecia um cachorrinho abandonado, daqueles que começa a seguir a primeira pessoa que dá um pouco de atenção pra ele. Mas ele era uma pessoa agradável, mesmo assim.

Na aula de biologia, senti vontade de me enterrar no chão. Logo que entrou na sala, o Sr. Hunter estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Coitada de mim, sentada na primeira carteira.

Ele foi para a mesa deles, e começou a mexer na bolsa, tirando alguns papeis dali, eu tive certeza que eram as provas de ontem, mas tinham só três ou quatro ali, e as outras dezesseis.

-Eu corrigi as provas de ontem. –ele disse, sério, era de dar medo- Dez exercícios! Míseros dez exercícios, e só _três alunos_ tiram uma nota acima da média. Três! Michael Newton, Angela Weber e Isabella Swan, por favor venham aqui na frente, os três. –eu me levantei da minha carteira e fui lá para frente, com Angela e Mike, tropeçando no caminho, claro- Esses são os três únicos alunos não são, ou não se fazem de idiotas. –ele disse, encarando o resto da sala, eu olhei para baixo, assim como os outros dois- Se vocês não começarem a dar valor ao meu trabalho, eu vou fazer da vida de vocês um inferno. Eu faço vocês ficarem no Ensino Médio pro resto da vida insignificante de vocês.

Ninguém se mexeu pelo resto da aula. Eu passei metade da aula tentando descobrir se Jacob, ao meu lado estava respirando. Quando o ouvi soltar o ar, suspirei aliviada, não queria ninguém desmaiando do meu lado.

Depois do fiasco da aula de biologia, fui para a Educação Física. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas foi até boa a aula. Claro, que comparando com a aula do Sr. Hunter...

Quando saí do ginásio, fui para o estacionamento, ver se meu pai já estava ali. Logo que avistei a viatura, fui na direção dela, olhando para o chão, para não tropeçar em nada, mas algo entrou no meu caminho, olhando para cima, vi Mike sorrindo para mim. Rolei os olhos mentalmente.

-Oi, Bellinha. –me encolhi com esse apelido- Eu vi que seu carro não tá aqui, e queria te oferecer uma carona pra loja, você vai trabalhar hoje não vai?

-Não, Mike, eu só trabalho de fim de semana, nas férias que eu trabalho de segunda a sexta. Desde o primeiro ano é assim. –eu disse, olhando para a viatura, que agora parecia a linha de chegada da Corrida de São Silvestre, e eu, o corredor que estava na liderança.

-Ah, é verdade. –ele olhou para baixo, franzindo o cenho- Então, quem sabe eu não posso de dar uma carona pra sua casa, pra gente passar um tempo juntos? –ele olhou para mim de uma maneira sedutora, eu acho, senti a bile subir pela minha garganta.

-Mike, tá vendo a viatura ali. –eu disse apontando para o carro- Meu pai veio me buscar, então se você me dá licença, eu tenho que ir pra casa. E sobre passar um tempo juntos, eu acho que a aula de biologia que a gente tem junto já é tempo demais. Tchau.

Nem dei tempo para ele responder. Corri para a viatura. Bati a porta antes de entrar, encostei a cabeça na porta do porta-luvas e fechei os olhos, sem nem olhar ou cumprimentar meu pai.

Ouvi um riso baixo.

Isso ria dos mais fracos!

_Calma, meu pai não ri assim._

Lentamente abri os olhos e levantei o rosto, me deparando com o mais belo dos deuses gregos.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

-Seu pai não pode vir te buscar, pediu para eu vir. Surpresa! –ele disse, sarcasticamente.

-Tá, tá. Me leva pra casa, antes que eu vomite aqui na viatura mesmo.

-Você está doente? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Estou, é uma doença muito contagiosa, chama Mikeite. E por que você se importa? –_isso Bella, tratar mal o cara mais lindo da cidade é realmente muuuuito bom._

-Desculpa. –ele disse e ligou o carro.

-Não, desculpa eu, é o Mike, o cara da loja, sabe? –ele assentiu- Ele me tira do sério, será que ele não percebe que ele me dá nojo? –ele riu da minha expressão, uau, como eu consegui ficar dois dias sem ouvir essa risada?

-Bom, pelo menos hoje ele não tinha chocolate nos dentes... né? –ele perguntou, amigavelmente.

-Não, sem chocolate. –eu respondi.

-Que bom.

-Calda de chocolate no queixo, hoje, desde de o primeiro período.

A cara de nojo que ele fez foi o bastante, comecei a rir descontroladamente.

O resto do caminho para a minha casa foi agradável, eu perguntei para ele o ele está achando da cidade, e de trabalhar com meu pai. Ele disse que era bom. Gostava do fato de a cidade ser calma.

Quando ele estacionou na frente da minha casa, eu não desci, virei meu corpo para ele e perguntei.

-Será que... tem como a gente ser amigo? –ele olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes queimando nos meus- Eu não quero aquele clima chato de ontem.

Ele suspirou.

-Bella... –ele disse- Eu não vou conseguir ser seu amigo, não dá. Não tem como.

-Claro que você consegue, quer dizer, eu não devo ser uma pessoa tão desagradável assim. Pelo jeito você vai voltar varias vezes na minha casa, e agüentar vários jantares iguais ao de ontem eu não consigo, de verdade...

Meu discurso sem sentido foi interrompido. Ele estava me beijando, de novo. Quando me recuperei do choque inicial, respondi seu beijo.

Seus lábios eram macios e gentis nos meus. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo, que depois de ontem descobri ser o lugar favorito delas. As mãos dele foram para minha cintura, depois para o meu rosto, tentando memorizá-lo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, nos beijando, mas eu precisei de ar. E ele também. Nos afastamos, respirando fundo e ele manteve seus olhos fechados.

-Eu não consigo ser seu amigo, quando toda vez que te vejo, só consigo pensar em te beijar, em te abraçar. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... –ele encostou a cabeça no volante.

-Ah, que bom. –eu disse sem pensar.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou sério para mim.

-Que bom? Que _bom_? Bella, eu não consigo ficar perto de você, se eu ficar perto de você, sozinho, isso que acabou de acontecer vai acontecer de novo, e se seu pai descobrir que... eu... me aproveitei da filha dele, ele vai me matar, ele _tem _uma arma, Bella. –ele me olhou, incrédulo.

-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Que bom, que não sou só eu que sinto isso. –eu corei- E você não se aproveitou de mim, não é como se eu estivesse resistindo, ou eu não quisesse.

-Bella, você é muito nova.

-Eu não sou uma criança, Edward. Eu já posso tomar decisões e eu sei o que eu quero. Você. É você quem precisa decidir o que você quer.

Eu não dei tempo para ele responder, sai da viatura e entrei na minha casa. Me joguei no sofá, pensando no que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Na crise de confiança que eu tinha acabado de ter.

_Uau, eu preciso ter mais dessas!_

Uma hora e meia Emmett chegou do treino de futebol. Sorriu quando me viu no sofá, ainda com as roupas que tinha ido pra escola.

-Oi, Bellinha. –eu me encolhi com o apelido.

-AAh. Nunca mais me chame assim, Emmett, por favor!

Eu expliquei para ele o que tinha acontecido. Não o que tinha acontecido com Edward! Se eu contasse, meu irmão ia atrás dele. Sobre o Mike. E ele riu o tempo todo.

-Brigada, irmão. Quando você chegar de manhã de novo, eu também vou rir de você, ao invés de fingir que você estava preocupado comigo.

Ele ficou sério. Eu ri.

Decidimos assistir um filme, passar um tempo juntos, fazia tempo que não passávamos.

Depois de nosso pai chegar, assistimos a algum jogo, todos juntos, não sei que jogo era, sinceramente não me importava. O que me importava era estar com os dois, aproveitando o tempo.

Depois do jogo, eu fui dormir, ainda sem saber o que eu tinha visto, o que eu sei, é que meu pai não gostou do resultado do jogo. Mas Emmett gostou, então ele achou que seria engraçado começar a correr pela casa só de cueca, e jogar na cara do nosso pai. Esse garoto precisa de ajuda.

Depois de colocar um pijama aconchegante eu me deitei para dormir. Demorei para pegar no sono, meu cérebro não desligava, e eu ficava me lembrando do beijo de hoje e do que Edward me disse.

'_Eu não consigo ser seu amigo, quando toda vez que te vejo, só consigo pensar em te beijar, em te abraçar. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...'_

Sorri com isso.

Acordei com alguma coisa na minha janela, olhei no relógio, meia noite e meia, primeiro pensei que fosse a chuva, mas não batia o suficiente para ser chuva. Me levantei para ver o que era.

Quando cheguei na janela, notei, assustada, uma sombra no galho da árvore que dava para a janela, antes que eu pudesse gritar, ouvi.

-Droga, Bella, abre essa janela! Eu vou morrer aqui, se seu pai me pegar...

Era a voz de Edward, rapidamente eu abri a janela e ele entrou, sem dificuldade, no quarto.

Quando ele se endireitou, olhou nos meus olhos e se aproximou de mim, colocando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. Eu olhei nos olhos dele petrificada.

Seus lábios encostaram nos meus, carinhosamente, suavemente. Ele se afastou para me olhar nos olhos, e disse.

-Eu sei o que eu quero. Eu quero você. Só você.

* * *

***Suspira* gostaram?**

**Demorei pra postar por que demorei um pouco pra ter uma ideia legal pra esse capitulo. Alguem aí assistiu Lembranças? Eu assisti no fim de semana que ia terminar o capitulo, ai passei o resto do fim de semana deprimida, chorando só de lembrar do filme, sério, ai nao consegui terminar, alguem mais aí ficou igual eu? *seca a lágrima***

**O próximo capítulo sai depois da páscoa, postar ele vai ser a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando chegar.**

**Mais uma perguntinha... alguem aí curte McFly? ouviram a demo??? aaaah, there's a hotel on a hiiil *continua cantando***

**Comenta aí gente, nada melhor que uma autora feliz com as reviews, que eu amo cada vez mais. Até a próxima.**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	4. Quando o Dia É Tranquilo

**Olá, amores, desculpa a demora, mas como eu disse, eu fui viajar, e eu nao consegui escrever um capítulo descentemente bom pra postar aqui (no que eu tinha em mente, o Charlie aparecia no quarto, via o Edward, sacava a arma, e ele morria, mas eu nao sei voces, mas nao achei uma ideia muito boa *gulp*)**

**Algumas reviews eu já respondi por pm, e a partir do proximo capitulo, eu vou responder elas aqui em cima, ó.**

**Agora, eu vou deixar voces lerem :D**

* * *

Bella

_Quando ele se endireitou, olhou nos meus olhos e se aproximou de mim, colocando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. Eu olhei nos olhos dele petrificada._

_Seus lábios encostaram nos meus, carinhosamente, suavemente. Ele se afastou para me olhar nos olhos, e disse._

_-Eu sei o que eu quero. Eu quero você. Só você._

~*~

Os olhos dele estavam nos meus. Quando eu ouvi suas palavras não pude conter meu sorriso. Ele também sorriu, e nos beijamos de novo.

Algum tempo depois, eu disse que precisava dormir.

-Ah, desculpa, eu não devia ter ficado tanto tempo aqui. –ele disse, parado, no meio do meu quarto e acariciando meu rosto- Eu não devia nem ter vindo.

-Não diga uma coisa assim, eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo.

-Eu vou embora. –ele disse, me dando um selinho, isso tudo parecia tão natural.

-Não, não vai não. –eu disse fazendo bico.

-Eu tenho que ir, Bella. Se seu pai entrar aqui e me ver...

-Tem como você parar de se preocupar com o meu pai. Tem como ser só eu e você, por alguns minutos? –não esperei por uma resposta, passei a mão pelos cabelos dele- Fica aqui comigo. Eu não quero que você vá.

Ele assentiu, me olhando nos olhos.

-Eu não quero ir.

Nos deitamos na minha cama estreita, encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e ele colocou seu braço ao redor da minha cintura. Respirei fundo, sentindo seu odor inebriante.

-Por que... –comecei- Por que você estava sendo tão difícil há... dez horas atrás?

-É tão difícil, Bella. –ele respirou fundo- Quando eu te vi na Newton's Outfitters, fiquei completamente hipnotizado por você. Pensei seriamente em voltar lá na segunda pra te procurar, isso só passando alguns minutos com você. Depois eu te vi no shopping e eu tive certeza que eu tinha que te ver de novo. Você é perfeita. –corei- Mas aí, eu te vi na delegacia. Tantas coisas se passaram na minha mente. O fato de você ser mais nova, o fato de seu pai ser meu chefe, tudo isso meio que me deixou meio inseguro, com medo. Mas mesmo assim, você continuou a me fascinar. Depois, hoje, quando você disse que me queria eu percebi... não que te queria, isso eu já sabia, mas eu percebi que eu não me importava com o que os outros pensam. –ele parou, beijando minha testa, eu fechei os olhos com isso- É claro que se seu irmão vier pra cima de mim, aí sim, eu vou me importar com o que _ele _pensa.

Eu ri e ele apertou seu braço ao meu redor. Eu me sentia tão bem ali, nos braços dele, nunca queria sair dali. Senti o sono me tomando.

* * *

Um carro passando, um carro mais barulhento que o meu, por incrível que pareça, me acordou. Quando olhei ao meu redor, na cama, percebi que estava sozinha, como fui me deitar ontem a noite, depois do jogo. A janela, fechada, como se ninguém tivesse passado ali. Será que tudo havia sido um sonho?

Olhei no meu celular, e vi que eu já podia começar a me arrumar. Quando me aproximei da minha cômoda, vi um papel dobrado ali, decidi pegar para ver o que era.

'_Bella,' –_li.

'_Obrigado pelas melhores horas de sono que eu já tive na vida._

_Tive que ir embora, antes que seu pai acordasse e visse um carro estranho na porta. Tenho que lembrar de estacionar algumas casas para baixo, da próxima vez._

_Tenho a tarde livre hoje, então, como eu sei que sua picape ainda não foi concertada, e seu pai pretende mandar o mecânico buscá-la essa manhã, se você quiser uma carona de volta pra casa é só me mandar uma mensagem. 9310-1907 _**[n/a: meu aniversario ao contrario e meu numero na chamada :D] **

_Te vejo em breve._

_Edward.'_

Me senti sorrindo quando terminei de ler a carta. _'Da próxima vez...', _então, ele pensava em passar outras noites aqui. Imediatamente mandei uma mensagem dizendo que eu adoraria que ele fosse me buscar.

Olhei no meu armário, procurando por alguma coisa que estivesse com vontade de vestir. Um vestido, talvez?

Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Eu? Vestido? Ri sozinha.

Camiseta dos Beatles!

Depois de me arrumar, fui para a cozinha preparar o café. Fiz omelete e, é claro, café. Quando meu pai e Emmett desceram, os dois pareciam calmos, então, provavelmente não haviam ouvido nada.

-Bella. –meu pai disse, se sentando- Eu vou mandar o mecânico vir buscar seu carro hoje. –as informações privilegiadas do Edward podiam me ser uteis algum dia, sorri- Mas eu não sei quanto tempo vai levar pra ficar pronto. Então, acho que você vai ter que voltar da escola com o Emmett por algum tempo.

Nós dois olhamos para nosso pai com uma expressão que, tenho certeza era igual. Tirando o fato de Emmett deixar a mostra toda a omelete que tinha na boca.

-Não, pai! –eu quase gritei, ele olhou para mim- Não precisa, a... Angela disse que me dava uma carona. –eu não podia dizer Alice, senão, Emmett iria confirmar a história com ela.

-É, pai. –disse Emmett- E até o campeonato começar, o time vai treinar todos os dias, então, eu vou ficar na escola até tarde. –eu sabia que até o campeonato começar, o time treinava as terças, quartas e quintas, então, os outros dois dias, ele treinava era outra coisa!

-Vocês tem certeza? Bella, tem certeza que essa Angela não vai se importar?

-Tenho sim, pai. A Angela vai adorar me dar uma carona. –eu disse, pensando na identidade da verdadeira Angela e sorrindo, meu sorriso desapareceu quando notei o olhar do meu pai- Foi o que ela disse ontem, sabe 'Eu adoraria te dar uma carona'.

Depois de resolvido isso, tomamos nosso café tranquilamente. Para ir para a escola, resolvemos que eu ia com Emmett.

Quando nós dois subimos no carro, e saímos da garagem, vi que ele tinha um sorriso muito suspeito no rosto.

-Ah, não. –eu disse, agarrando meu cinto de segurança- O que você vai fazer? Você não vai me matar e esconder meu corpo, né? Eu sou sua irmã, Em!

-Não vou matar ninguém, bobinha. –ele ainda estava sorrindo- Mas o pai, talvez, se ele descobrir que tem alguém te visitando a noite.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, como ele sabia disso?

-Como eu sei disso? –ele deve ter percebido o que eu queria saber pelo meu olhar de pânico- O Em aqui sabe de tudo. Eu sou o olho que tudo sabe...

-O olho que tudo vê? –perguntei, divertida.

-Ou isso ai. –ele olhou para mim, rapidamente- Então, quer dizer que a minha irmãzinha está namorando pela primeira vez?

-Não, não é nada disso, Emmett. –e não era mesmo, eu não estava namorando com o Edward.

Parecia meio infantil, mas ele ainda não havia pedido para namorar comigo. Então, eu não era a namorada de Edward Cullen.

-Bom, mas eu sinceramente fiquei decepcionado ontem. –antes que eu pudesse perguntar ele disse- Eu achei que fosse ser muito mais emocionante, sabe? Camas rangendo, gritos, mas eu não ouvi nada!

Senti meu sangue ferver.

-É, Emmett, nem todo mundo é como você e a Rosalie. –ele olhou com um olhar travesso, ai percebi o que eu tinha dito- Mas não aconteceu nada! Eu juro!

-Uau! Swanzinha! Fiquei rosa choque com você agora. Será que o pai vai gostar desse seu namorado?

-Ele não é meu namorado, e você não vai contar nada, Emmett. Pra ninguém! –eu estava gritando, agora.

-E por que não? –ele perguntou, como se eu não soubesse de nada que poderia acabar com ele.

-Simplesmente, por que eu posso contar pra Alice que foi você quem botou fogo em metade do closet dela, naquela festa ano passado.

Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, ela entrou em pânico! Metade das roupas queimadas, e ela jurando que torturaria o culpado, lenta e dolorosamente até a morte dele, vindo dela, isso não era só uma promessa.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo como se não tivesse medo.

-E, isso mesmo, E, eu falo pra Rosalie sobre aquela loira em Port Angeles, outubro do ano passado, E sobre a desculpa 'Eu pensei que fosse a Rose'. –agora ele já não estava mais sorrindo, mais ainda fingia que não ligava.

-É só isso que você tem pra me oferecer, irmãzinha.

-Ah, não, eu não acabei ainda. Guardei o melhor para o final. –eu o vi engolir em seco- Eu falo para o pai sobre as visitas que VOCÊ tem recebido, e sobre o que vocês têm feito. Você sabe que ele não vai gostar, castigo, sem televisão. –vi ele franzindo o cenho e não pude conter minha risada- Sem carro, celular, chocolate...

Foi o que bastou.

-Tá bom, Bella, eu não conto para ninguém.

-Jura?

-Juro.

Sorri satisfeita.

-Pelo menos me conta quem é? –ele implorou.

-Emmett, não. Algum dia, talvez você descubra.

A essa altura já estávamos no estacionamento da escola. Descemos do carro de Emmett e cada um seguiu o seu caminho, ele com os ombros um pouco encolhidos, ri.

Quando cheguei no meu armário mandei mais uma mensagem para Edward.

'_Acho melhor você vir uma meia hora depois que a aula acabar, assim, ninguém vai nos ver.'_

Eu sabia que era isso que ele não queria. Sabia que ele tinha medo do meu pai. Eu também tinha, para falar a verdade.

A manhã fluiu normalmente. Na aula de Álgebra, notei que Alice estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Jasper, os dois formavam um casal lindo, mas será que eles eram um casal?

_Claro que não, Bella, a Alice teria te contado._

Com esse pensamento, voltei a prestar atenção na aula.

Na hora do almoço, sentei em nossa mesa habitual, e esperei os outros chegarem. O primeiro a chegar foi Jacob. Quando ele se sentou, começamos a conversar animadamente. Eu me sentia muito bem perto dele, mas alguma coisa sobre ele ainda me deixava desconfiada. Alguns minutos depois Alice chegou, e olhou estranho para mim.

-Isso aí é rosa? Isabella Swan vestindo rosa? –ela disse, incrédula.

-É, por incrível que pareça, eu tenho uma roupa rosa! –eu disse e ela, sabendo o que é mais seguro, mudou de assunto.

Os outros chegaram e entraram facilmente na nossa conversa. O assunto: Sr. Hunter.

-Eu acho que ele tem algum problema de distúrbio de personalidade. –foi a opinião de Alice.

-Eu não sei, talvez esse seja o jeitão dele mesmo. –disse Jasper- Muitas pessoas são assim.

-Ele é doido! –disse Emmett- Numa hora ele estava com aquela careta normal dele, falando sobre como essa escola é um desastre em biologia. Depois ele começa a rir por causa da pergunta que ele me fez.

-Emmett, amor. –disse Rosalie, colocando a mão nas costas do meu irmão- Não foi bem assim. Qual foi a pergunta dele? –os dois tinham biologia juntos.

-Qual a diferença entre _crossing-over _e _linkage_. –Emmett disse, como se não fosse nada.

-E o que você respondeu, hein? –eu perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha, vindo dele, podia ser qualquer coisa.

-O óvulo. –ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Tá bom. –Jacob disse, e olhou para os outros- Quem é a favor de ignorar esse comentário? –todos levantaram a mão.

-Certo, continuando. –disse Alice, sentada ao lado de Jasper- Eu até pensei que a gente ia continuar nosso ritual de irritar o professor de biologia esse ano, mas quando eu conheci o Sr. Hunter...

-É, eu sei. –disse Rosalie- É tão difícil acabar com uma tradição. Foram três ano tirando o professor de biologia do sério!

Alguns minutos depois o assunto se encerrou, e Rosalie se virou para mim, e murmurou na minha orelha.

-O que você fez com o Emmett hoje de manhã? –tive que rir.

-Por que?

-Ele está tão quieto. Quando eu fui encontrar ele, hoje de manhã, quando ele me viu, ele disse 'não acredite na Bella'. –ela disse, e deu uma risadinha.

-Bom, você conhece aquele ditado, né? Aqui se faz, aqui se paga? –respondi, simplesmente.

-Bom, seja lá o que for. Eu gostei. –ela disse e deu uma piscadinha.

Depois do almoço, eu e Jacob fomos até a aula de biologia. Que fluiu tenebrosamente como sempre.

Quando dei por mim, o ultimo sinal estava batendo, e eu indo ansiosamente para o estacionamento, esperar Edward.

Me sentei num banco ao lado da porta e fiquei ali, observando os carros indo embora, e o estacionamento aos poucos se esvaziar.

Um tempo depois, olhei no meu celular, para ver que horas eram. Edward devia estar quase chegando.

-Olha, se não é a Srta. Swan. O que você ainda esta fazendo aqui? –aquela voz me deu arrepios, eu nem precisei me virar para ver quem era.

-Eu estou esperando minha carona. –eu disse, olhando fixamente para a entrada do estacionamento.

-Ahh, sim. Mas tome cuidado, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

-Obrigada pela dica Sr. Hunter.

-Nós não estamos mais na aula, querida. –tá, agora as coisas estavam estranhas- Pode me chamar de James. Aliás, eu acho que vou esperar aqui com você.

Nesse momento, um Volvo prata entrou no estacionamento, e parou bem a nossa frente. Eu não tinha certeza que era Edward, ainda não tinha visto seu carro, então não entrei direto.

Quando a porta do motorista se abriu, eu suspirei aliviada. Edward veio até mim, encarando o Sr. Hunter.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ele perguntou, tenso para o meu professor de biologia.

-Olha só quem temos aqui. Cullen! Eu pensei que você tivesse cavado um buraco na terra a desaparecido! –o Sr. Hunter parecia estar feliz em ver Edward, mas não era recíproco- Nós devíamos marcar pra tomar algumas cervejas, colocar o assunto em dia...

-Nem tente. –Edward veio até mim, e colocou um braço protetor ao redor da minha cintura- Depois de tudo, eu queria nunca mais ter que te ver. Então, já que eu vou ser obrigado a te ver nessa cidade minúscula, tenha a decência de não olhar na minha cara, por favor.

_O que tinha acontecido com esses dois?_

O Sr. Hunter encarou Edward por algum tempo, depois olhou para mim e para o braço dele em minha cintura e saiu de perto de nós dois.

Edward abriu a porta do passageiro para mim, depois foi para o outro lado, entrando no carro e ligando o motor.

-O que foi isso? –eu perguntei desconfiada.

-É uma longa história. –ele suspirou, com um olhar triste.

-Eu tenho tempo.

-Agora não, Bella, por favor. Depois eu te conto. Prometo, mas agora não. –ele disse e eu cedi, não queria forçá-lo a nada.

Alguns poucos minutos depois, já estávamos estacionados em frente a minha casa, eu admito, o modo de dirigir de Edward me deixou assustada. Ontem não tinha reparado que ele parecia um maníaco dirigindo, acho que por causa da tensão no ar.

-Desculpa, Bella. –Edward suspirou e olhou para mim- Eu conheço o James da faculdade e... –ele parou de falar.

-Ei. –eu disse, colocando a mão no rosto dele e o obrigando a olhar para mim- Você não precisa falar nada agora. –eu dei um sorriso- Quando você quiser, eu vou estar aqui.

Eu acariciei sua bochecha com meu dedão. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos por cima da minha e sorriu.

-O que eu fiz pra te merecer? –ele perguntou.

-Não sei, provavelmente alguma coisa muito ruim. Você esqueceu que eu venho com o resto do pacote?

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Não, eu não esqueci. Juro que essa manhã achei que seu pai tivesse escutado alguma coisa e fosse me matar. Pensei eu não ir, ligar dizendo que estava doente. –eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos.

-Ah, meu pai nunca faria nada com você. Ele te adora! –eu disse, rindo.

-É, mas eu não sei se seu irmão não faria nada.

-Não se preocupe com o Emmett. Eu já cuidei dele. –eu disse, orgulhosa de mim mesma.

-Eu quero saber? –ele perguntou, desconfiado.

-Digamos que uma mão lava a outra.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou. Esse beijo foi diferente dos outros. Foi um beijo espontâneo, não como o de ontem a noite, que foi mais um impulso pela declaração que ele deu, nem como o de segunda, que foi mais para ele me fazer calar a boca, esse foi... um beijo.

As mãos dele foram para a minha cintura e as minhas para a nuca dele. Alguns minutos depois, nos separamos, mas minha testa estava encostada na dele.

-Como isso pode ser tão fácil? –ele perguntou.

-O que?

-Isso, eu e você. Esquece que os dois últimos dias, que eu estava sendo um idiota, aconteceram. –eu assenti- Nós dois, é... Natural, como se já nos conhecêssemos há anos.

-Eu não sei. –pensei por um minuto, minha testa ainda na dele, a minhas mãos acariciando sua nuca- Eu não sei nada sobre você. Só o que você me falou na Starbucks, e que, por algum motivo, você não gosta do Sr. Hunter.

Ele olhou sério para mim quando mencionei o Sr. Hunter.

-Bella, me promete que você vai tomar cuidado com ele. –ele disse.

-Prometo. Qualquer coisa.

-Ele não era assim quando éramos amigos.

-Assim como? O pior professor que alguém poderia ter? um professor doido? Um professor ditador? –eu disse, tentando aliviar a tensão dele.

Funcionou, um pouco, pois ele riu, baixinho, mas riu.

-Não, ele não olhava as pessoas daquele jeito. Eu não gostei de como ele olhou para você.

-Não se preocupa, eu vou tomar cuidado. –eu encostei meus lábios no dele, e ele respondeu.

-Amanhã eu não vou poder ir te buscar na escola. Trabalho o dia todo, e a noite eu vou começar a arrumar minhas coisas.

-Suas coisas chegaram? –perguntei, animada.

-Chegaram. –ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Que tal se eu te ajudasse a arrumar as coisas no sábado?

-Bella... –ele começou.

-Ai, seu medroso, não se preocupa! Meu pai vai pescar esse fim de semana. Ele nem vai vir pra casa.

-Eu não sei se essa é uma...

-...E nós vamos poder passar um tempo juntos, sem se preocupar com meu pai... professores doidos...

-Tá, que horas eu passo aqui pra te buscar?

Depois disse eu dei um beijo de despedida e sai do carro, indo lentamente para a porta da frente. Quando subi o primeiro degrau da varanda, ouvi alguém arranhando a garganta.

-Então... era ele que estava no seu quarto ontem? –ouvi a voz de meu irmão.

-Emmett, não é nada...

-Não é nada o que, Bella? Eu acabei de ver, com os meus próprios olhos a 'Angela' te beijando. Bella... o cara é mais velho...

-Emmett, por favor, se você soubesse de tudo.

-Soubesse de tudo o que, Bella? Ele está se aproveitando de você! Eu vou ter que contar pro pai.

-Emmy... não, por favor. Não é nada disso... ele é um cara ótimo, é que... é uma longa história.

-Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo. –ele disse e abriu a porta para mim. Uma vez dentro da casa, nos sentamos no sofá.

Eu contei tudo pra ele. Desde o domingo de manhã, até o que aconteceu com o Sr. Hunter algum tempo antes. Ele ficou ali, sem abrir a boca, apenas assentindo.

-Uau, Bella. Eu não sei o que dizer. –ele disse olhando para baixo- Mas você gosta dele?

-Gosto Em. –suspirei- Eu sei que fazem três dias que a gente se conheceu, mas é como se eu já conhecesse ele há anos.

-Eu tenho medo que você se machuque, Bella. Ele é mais velho, quem sabe o que ele pode fazer. –ele disse, colocando um braço ao meu redor e dando um beijo na minha cabeça.

-Eu sei, Em. Eu também estou com medo. É tudo novo pra mim. Mas essa é a vida, irmão urso, a gente aprende com os nossos erros. Se eu me machucar com ele, eu vou aprender.

-É, eu sei bem sobre isso de aprender com os próprios erros. –ele disse, assentindo e olhando para a mesa de centro- Na primeira série, eu peguei uma minhoca, e o Ben me desafiou a comer a minhoca viva. Quando eu coloquei ela na boca, só senti o gosto de terra. Depois disso, eu descobri que pra apreciar o gosto de alguma coisa que você tira da terra, você tem que lavar antes. Se pelo menos eu tivesse pensado nisso aquele dia...

E tive que rir com isso. Fala sério? A única coisa que o Emmett aprendeu com os próprios erros foi a lavar uma minhoca antes de comê-la via?!

-Emmett, você é nojento! –eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Ai! –ele esfregou o lugar que eu bati, depois ficou sério- Escuta, Bella, eu vou ver até onde isso vai. Mas se eu te ver chorando ou até mesmo triste, eu nem vou perguntar o que aconteceu. Eu vou direto ensinar uma lição pra ele!

-Tá bom, Emm. Mas não machuca muito ele, não. Principalmente no rosto. –eu disse.

-E eu não vou falar pra ninguém. –eu assenti- Então, será que tem como você não falar nada pra Rose sobre a loira de Port Angeles, nem pra Alice sobre o closet? –ele perguntou, claro que ele não queria que eu contasse isso pra ninguém.

-Eu não vou contar pra ninguém. –dei um beijo na bochecha dele e me aconcheguei nos seus braços- Te amo, irmão urso.

-Te amo, Bellarina.

E não havia nada mais verdadeiro do que o que eu sentia pelo meu irmão.

* * *

**E ai, o que acharam do Edward fofo? da Bella chantagista? do momento ternura dos irmaos Swan?**

**Quero saber tudo o que voces pensam, tá nao tudo, mas sobre o capitulo e a história, principalmente.**

**Agora eu vou aproveitar esse dia delicioso de frio e chuva (nao, eu nao estou sendo ironica), aproveitar que nao tenho mais provas nem simulado por um bom tempo, e vou hibernar um pouquinho :D**

**Vejo voces no próximo capítulo**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê**


	5. Recado importante nao é um capítulo

**Recadinho não muito agradavel:**

Eu sei o que voces devem estar pensando 'uma atualizaçao com menos de mil palavras nunca é uma coisa boa', e nunca é mesmo...

Eu sumi desas fic, eu sei...

Mas é por que no momento, eu não estou tendo tempo nem para respirar! Estou conseguindo atualizar minhas traduções por um milagre!

Outro motivo de eu ter desaparecido é que eu estou passando por um período... hum... de um certo bloqueio mental, writer's block, sabe?

Eu não estou tendo idéias para escrever, as idéias que eu tenho não são boas, e eu prefiro demorar pra atualizar, a postar um capitulo que eu não gostei, e vocês também não vão gostar.

Essa semana que passou eu pensei muito sobre o que fazer com a Chemicals Collide... as traduções são bem mais fáceis, eu só tenho que reescrever, por isso eu estou conseguindo atualizar.

Então eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu vou ficar um tempo sem postar, até as férias de julho... nas férias eu vou ter mais tempo livre, então mais tempo pra ter idéias e escrever, então, consequentemente postar...

Eu considero isso um hiatus.

Prometo atualizar a fic, não sei quando, mas eu vou, eu nao abandonei ela, gostei muito da minha ideia inicial pra simplesmente jogar ela fora

Eu estou me sentindo péssima por desapontar vocês, estou desapontada comigo mesma, mas eu espero que vocês entendam, de verdade.

Desculpa, de novo, mesmo mesmo.

Beijos ;*  
Viê


	6. Quando o Dia Não Pode Ficar Melhor

**Sim, acredite, esse é um capítulo! hahaha**

**Bom, eu demorei séculos, eu sei, mas quando eu postei aquele aviso, meu maior problema era a falta de idéia, depois, comecei a estudar feito uma condenada, pro vestibular, e não ando tendo tempo pra nada, mas está valendo a pena, já passei em uma faculdade, agora faltam 3 pra prestar, torçam por mim :D**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo **

* * *

Bella

Depois de nossa conversa franca, Emmett e eu ficamos na sala até a hora de eu ir preparar a janta. Quando eu me levantei, dizendo que ia preparar o meu nhoque especial, Emmett se levantou com um pulo, alegando que ia me ajudar a fazer.

Enquanto estávamos na mesa enrolando e cortando os pedacinhos, ele colocou mais um pouco de farinha de trigo na mão e olhou para mim.

-Sabe, Bella, eu sei que você disse que não ia contar pra Rose, nem pra Alice, mas, ainda assim o que você fez foi muito feio. –ele estava me dando medo.

Foi só quando ele colocou a mão cheia de farinha, aberta, perto da boca e virada para mim, foi que eu me apavorei.

-Emmett! Não, por favor! –era tarde demais, meu cabelo já estava cheio de farinha- Obrigada, muito obrigada.

Ele estava rindo tanto que não notou quando eu puxei a gola de sua camiseta e joguei farinha ali.

-Ei!

Ficamos ali, jogando farinha um no outro, até que ouvimos alguém gargalhar da porta.

-Nossa! Eu acho que voltei uns oito anos no tempo! –e ele continuava a rir.

-Pai! Então... como foi seu dia hoje? –eu perguntei, chegando perto dele, ainda coberta de farinha.

-Foi bom, calmo... –ele estava olhando desconfiado para mim.

Dei o passo que me separava dele e coloquei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, cobrindo sua farda de farinha, enquanto Emmett chegava perto de nós com o restante da farinha que havia no pacote.

As vezes, quando crescemos e mudamos, esquecemos o que realmente nos diverte.

E aquela noite, brincando de 'guerrinha de farinha' com meu pai e Emmett que eu percebi daria tudo pra ficar ali, com os dois, me divertindo para sempre. Só faltavam duas pessoas para que o momento fosse mais perfeito ainda.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

A sexta feira a tarde chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. Quando dei por mim, já estava em casa, esperando ansiosamente o sábado pela manhã, quando Edward viria me buscar e eu iria passar o dia na casa dele.

-Então, é isso Bella. –disse meu pai, descendo as escadas com a mala e seus utensílios de pesca- Eu deixei dinheiro na porta da geladeira, e eu volto domingo pela noite. Qualquer coisa é só ligar no celular do Billy, tá? –ele disse, parando na minha frente.

-Tá bom, pai. –num impulso, eu o abracei- Te amo.

Ele parecia meio chocado com aquilo, não é pra menos, eu nunca fiz isso antes de uma de suas viagens de pesca.

-Também te amo, pequena.

Depois de ver seu carro saindo, me deitei no sofá e liguei a TV, esperando que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

-Você viu a cara do Newton quando você derrubou ele, cara! –ouvi a voz de meu irmão, se aproximando da porta da frente- Eu jurei que ele fosse começar a chorar! –tive que rir. Até hoje, era um mistério para todo o corpo discente da Forks High School o motivo de ele estar no time de futebol.

-Eu vi. –ouvi uma gargalhada.

Quando Emmett e sua companhia passaram pela porta, eu vi que era Jake.

-Oi, Bella. –ele sorriu, docemente para mim.

-Oi, Jake. O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntei, confusa.

-O Jake, aqui, veio assistir um filme que a gente tem que ver pra aula de sociologia. –meu irmão respondeu.

-Ah, sim. Bom, Em, o pai já foi, e ele deixou dinheiro, então, como eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de cozinhar, a gente vai pedir pizza.

-Tá, do que você quer sua metade? –Emmett perguntou.

Depois de responder, decidi ir para o andar de cima, tomar um banho.

Quando entrei no chuveiro, lembrei que dia era hoje. Sexta. Amanhã Edward iria vir me buscar e nós passaríamos o dia todo juntos.

Tentei me acalmar, passando mais tempo que o normal embaixo da água quente, mas não deu certo, conforme o tempo ia passando, meu cérebro me lembrava de que faltava cada vez menos tempo para vê-lo.

Quando a água começou a esfriar, desliguei o chuveiro e peguei uma toalha, me enrolando nela. Ao perceber que não tinha levado as roupas para me trocar no banheiro, xinguei baixo.

Eu _odiava _me trocar no banheiro, me sentia desconfortável, então, nunca fazia isso, mas como hoje, tínhamos visita, eu preferi não arriscar e sair do banheiro trocado, como esse meu plano não daria certo, decidi tentar fazer a travessia do banheiro para meu quarto o mais rápido possível.

Assim que abri a porta, mãos enormes me puxaram para fora do banheiro.

-Até que enfim, Bella. Meu hóspede já estava dizendo oi! –disse Emmett, fechando e trancando a porta do banheiro.

-EMMETT! Seu nojento! –gritei para que ele ouvisse.

_Bem vindos a uma casa com um único banheiro._

Quando me recuperei do choque de ter sido arrancada do banheiro, me virei para ir em direção ao meu quarto, quando fui dar o primeiro passo, não consegui sair do lugar.

_Era só o que me faltava!_

Olhando de volta para a porta, vi que estava presa! Presa! Minha toalha havia ficado presa na porta fechada, e nem por Cristo eu conseguia soltá-la.

Comecei a me debater para dentar soltar a toalha sem me colocar em uma posição... desconfortável.

-Bella, você es-está... bem?

-NÃO! Jacob fique onde você está, eu não preciso de ajuda! Não vem aqui! –e eu realmente não precisava dele vindo aqui e me vendo praticamente nua!

-Que foi, Bella? –teimoso, segundos depois ele estava do meu lado.

-Eu disse pra você não vir pra cá! –gritei.

-Relaxa, deixa eu te ajudar. –ele disse, e, rindo, começou a me ajudar a puxar a toalha.

Alguns puxões depois, e Emmett ainda no banheiro e desatento ao mundo aqui fora, a toalha já estava quase solta.

Aconteceu rápido demais. Repentinamente a toalha se soltou, e como eu estava fazendo muita força, acabei caindo para trás, com a bunda no chão.

-Bella! –Jake gritou- Hahaha, você está bem? Não pensei que você fosse tão desajeitada.

-Cala a boca. –eu disse, ainda no chão.

Então, me levantei, pronta para ir para o meu quarto e esquecer dessa humilhação. Mas me levantei rápido demais e não percebi que tinha esquecido uma coisinha no chão.

-Bella... –Jake disse apontando para o chão- Eu acho que você sem querer pisou na toalha.

Eu corei, mais do que já tinha em toda a minha vida, e isso é muito. Pensei que meu rosto fosse explodir de tão quente.

Jake manteve seus olhos nos meus, sem esforço nenhum.

Peguei a toalha, me enrolei nela e corri para o meu quarto, antes de fechar a porta, ouvi a porta do banheiro abrindo. Nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de matar meu irmão antes.

Então comecei a pensar. Foi estranho Jake nem sequer tentar olhar para o meu corpo.

Quer dizer, não que eu me ache _a_ gostosa, mas, normalmente, qualquer garoto tentaria, e com qualquer menina. Era mais forte que eles. Só se... não.

Eu conversaria sobre isso com Jacob depois. Agora, eu só iria devorar minha pizza e me preparar para amanhã.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Edward passaria na minha casa as nove e meia.

As cinco e meia da manhã percebi que seria inútil tentar dormir.

Fui até minha estante e peguei minha cópia de 'Memórias Póstumas de Brás Cubas', a mulher da livraria em Port Angeles havia me dito que era um clássico brasileiro, e a história era muito boa.

Fiquei lendo até as oito e meia, e a mulher estava certa, o livro era muito bom.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho. Não lavei os cabelos, por preguiça de secar, voltei para o meu quarto e coloquei uma roupa simples, e que eu conseguisse ajudar Edward a arrumas suas coisas.

Desci as escadas e vi que Jacob estava dormindo no sofá. Decidi preparar um café da manhã para nós três. Vinte minutos depois, Emmett apareceu na porta da cozinha, só de cueca.

-Bom dia, Em.

-Bom dia, pequena. –ele olhou para minha roupa- Onde você vai tão cedo.

-O Edward vai passar aqui e eu vou pra casa dela, ajudar a arrumas as coisas dele.

-Bella... –ele ia começar, mas eu não ia deixar.

-Emmett, por favor, agora não tá? Eu sei me cuidar, eu não preciso de você me protegendo o tempo todo!

-Mas Bella, você é muito nova!

-Eu tenho quase dezoito anos, Emmett! Assim como você!

-Tá. Eu não quero que a gente brigue por causa disso, mas me promete uma coisa. –ele disse, me olhando sério.

-Prometo... o que? –perguntei cautelosa.

-Se ele te magoar, se ele te tocar do jeito errado, qualquer coisa, você vai vir direto contar pra mim. –ele cruzou os braços- Aí eu posso acabar com a raça dele.

-Tá bom, Em, mas, sei lá, eu sinto que você não vai precisar acabar com a raça de ninguém. –eu disse, sinceramente.

Nesse momento Jacob entrou na cozinha e seus olhos foram parar nas roupas de Emmett, ou melhor, falta de.

Seus olhos se demoraram um pouco demais no peitoral de Emmett.

_Busted! _**(Pego)**

Comemos tranquilamente, e em silêncio. Quando o relógio marcou nove e cinco, peguei o telefone para ligar para a loja dos Newton.

-Newton Outfitters, bom dia. –respondeu a voz de Mike. _Perfeito._

-Oi, Mikey. –disse docemente, e fingidamente- É a Bella.

-Claro, Bella, eu reconheceria sua voz em qualquer lugar. –acho que vomitei um pouco, dentro da minha boca.

-Sabe o que é, tem como você avisar sua mãe que eu não vou poder ir trabalhar hoje? Vai acontecer uma missa em Seattle, para a avó da Alice, e eu queria muito ir, ela era como minha própria vó. –ei, não me julgue, se a Alice pode usar a própria avó, que já morreu a sete anos, como desculpa, eu também posso usar a avó dela.

-Ah, sim, sem problemas, Bella, eu cubro pra você. –e não é culpa minha que o Mike é inocente demais.

-Ah, obrigada, obrigada mesmo, Mike.

-Sem problemas. Mas eu vou cobrar, hein.

_Gulp._

Vinte minutos depois de conversar com Mike no telefone, eu estava no meu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro.

Eu nunca estive tão nervosa em minha vida.

_*ding dong*_

-Eu atendo! –Emmett gritou , na sala.

-NÃO!- gritei, e fui correndo para a porta- Emmett, não, por favor. –tropecei, mas consegui chegar até a porta intacta.

Tarde demais.

-Er... a Bella está pronta? –vi Edward na porta, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosamente.

-Aham. –Emmett respondeu, cruzando os braços e olhando feio para Edward.

-Emmett! –o repreendi e fui em direção a Edward, peguei uma mão e o guiei em direção ao seu carro- Vamos.

Quando cheguei no carro, estiquei o braço para abrir a porta, mas Edward foi mais rápido, abriu a porta para mim e a fechou.

Depois de dar a volta e entrar no banco do motorista, Edward finalmente olhou para mim.

-Seu irmão... ele... –perguntou, nervoso.

-O Emmett sabe, ele te viu me deixando aqui na quinta e eu tive que contar. –disse olhando para meus joelhos.

-Eu deveria estar com medo?

-Não, ele prometeu que não ia fazer nada. Meu irmão cumpre suas promessas.

-Que bom. –senti as mãos de Edward em meu queixo, levantando meu rosto na sua direção- Oi. –ele disse quando me olhou nos olhos.

-Oi. –dei um beijo doce nele.

Edward deu a partida no carro e segurou minha mão.

Vinte minutos depois estávamos na casa dele. Não era uma casa grande, era uma casa confortável.

-Não é grande coisa mas... –acho que Edward passaria o dia inteiro nervoso.

-Eu adorei. –disse sorrindo- Tem a sua cara.

Ele desligou o motor do carro e fomos em direção a porta da frente.

-Preparada? –ele perguntou- Acho que você nunca viu tantas caixas na sua vida, se eu fosse você, me preparava.

Quando ele abriu a porta percebi que ele estava certo. Eu nunca havia visto tantas caixas na minha vida.

-Uau! Edward, você devia ter me avisado antes, ai eu não teria me oferecido pra te ajudar! –ele começou a rir.

-Mas tem um lado positivo em tudo isso. –ele disse, olhando para mim e segurando minhas duas mãos- Ontem a noite eu não consegui dormir, então eu arrumei a cozinha. É o único cômodo da casa que está pronto. Quer ver?

-Yup. Mostre o caminho, por favor. –respondi brincando.

Ele me levou até a cozinha.

Aquela era a cozinha dos meus sonhos. De mogno, moderna, delicada... melhor eu ligar para meu pai e avisar que eu não vou voltar pra casa, moraria naquela cozinha.

-Edward... que lindo! –eu disse, maravilhada.

-Minha mãe quem mobiliou, quando eu ainda morava em Nova York. A única diferença é você.

-Que?

-Sei lá. –ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado- Parece que essa cozinha foi feita _para _você.

Fui até ele e coloquei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

-Bom eu concordo. –dei um beijo em seu pescoço, já que era o único lugar que eu alcançava sem ficar na ponta dos pés- Se eu fosse você eu me preparava.

-Por quê? –ele me olhou confuso.

-Você vai ter que agüentar minha presença constante, aqui nessa cozinha.

-Eu acho que eu consigo agüentar. –ao dizer isso ele abaixou sua cabeça e tomou meus lábios com os seus.

Quando comecei a ficar tonta, me separei dele.

-Acho melhor a gente começar. Senão não vamos começar nunca.

Subimos as escadas e me deparei com três portas.

-Aqui é o banheiro. –ele apontou para a porta mais próxima a escada- Esse é o meu quarto. –ele apontou para a segunda- E aqui é... er.

-O que? –perguntei divertida- Você tem alguma obsessão secreta? Eu tenho que me preocupar em encontrar corpos das suas ex, pendurados de cabeça pra baixo aí dentro.

Ele começou a rir.

-Não, engraçadinha. –ele colocou sua mão ao redor da minha cintura e me levou até a porta- Meu piano fica aí.

-Você toca piano? –arregalei os olhos.

-Toco, por que você está tão surpresa?

-Não sei, você tem cara de quem toca violão, e não piano.

-Meu violão fica no meu closet. –ele disse, como se não fosse nada.

-É. Eu devia ter desconfiado. –balancei a cabeça- Como você pode ser tão perfeito?

-Ditto. –dizendo isso ele me beijou.

-Vamos terminar com isso logo. –eu disse, me afastando dele.

-Aah. –Edward começo a reclamar.

-Sem reclamar. Você só vai ganhar um beijo quando a gente terminar.

-Sim senhora.

Decidimos arrumar um cômodo de cada vez. Começamos pelo quarto de Edward. Depois fomos para o andar de baixo e arrumamos a sala, que tinha paredes claras e dois sofás de couro marrons, uma grande foto de Nova York em uma das paredes, e uma estante com livros, álbuns e várias outras coisas.

-Então, será que você tem fotos de você bebê aí? –perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha, o provocando.

-Haha. –ele veio até mim e me abraçou- Você vai ter que esperar para conhecer minha mãe, tenho certeza que ela vai me humilhar o suficiente. –ele pousou sua cabeça no meu ombro- Comida chinesa pro almoço?

-Claro.

-Senta aí, já volto.

Me sentei em um dos sofás e fiquei olhando para a porta da cozinha, pela qual ele havia passado alguns minutos antes e fiquei o esperando.

Quando ele voltou, se sentou do meu lado.

-Pronto, daqui a meia hora a comida chega.

-Ok. –deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Passamos os próximos dez minutos num silêncio confortável, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro.

-Bella? –ele perguntou.

-Oi. –levantei a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos.

-Você... é... será que... quer dizer, eu... er. –ele estava nervoso.

-Que foi? –disse, segurando minha risada.

-Tá, eu vou parecer um menino de treze anos dizendo isso, mas lá vai. Você quer ser minha namorada? –ele disse sério, olhando nos meus olhos.

Se eu quero? Lógico. Mas será que é o certo?

Quer dizer, ele é mais velho, e trabalha para o meu pai.

Sendo meu namorado, ele teria que se apresentar para o meu pai, como meu namorado.

E as outras pessoas? O que elas pensariam de mim? Namorando um cara consideravelmente mais velho, com certeza essa seria a história mais comentada de Forks pelos próximos 6 meses, no mínimo!

Então percebi que não me importava com as outras pessoas. Não me importava com o que pensariam de mim, só o que importava era Edward e eu.

Meu pai? Bom, não é como se ele fosse me expulsar de casa.

Me foquei de novo no rosto de Edward, e vi que ele estava mais nervoso ainda. E com motivo, meu monólogo interno demorou um pouco mais do que devia, e ele deve ter pensado que eu diria não.

-Claro que quero.

Me joguei para cima dele, unindo nossos lábios.

Ouvi o celular dele tocando ao fundo e me afastei.

-Vai atender.

Ele se levantou do sofá, depois de me dar mais um selinho e foi atender seu celular.

-Alô? ... Oi, mãe, como vão as coisas?...Ah sim, que bom, e o pai? ... Diretor? Nossa, em que hospital?

Foi então que a campainha tocou, Edward veio até mim, cobriu o celular e pediu para eu atender a porta, por devia ser o entregador com a nossa comida.

Quando abri a porta, não vi o entregador, mas sim duas das pessoas mais lindas que eu já vi na minha vida.

O homem, alto, usava uma camisa azul clara, com uma calça caqui e um sapato combinando. No rosto, um óculos de sol, que parecia ser bem caro, cobria seus olhos. A mulher, loira e quase ruiva, estava usando um vestido delicado, rosa, e sapatilhas beges, ela estava segurando um celular em sua orelha e seus cabelos estava soltos.

Quando o homem olhou para mim, ele franziu o cenho e levantou a mão para tirar os óculos. Quando pude ver seus olhos, algo se iluminou dentro de mim e eu, de repente, sabia quem os dois eram.

_Ótimo.

* * *

_

**Eita, quem será? Algum chute?**

**Notaram como eles começaram a se soltar mais, conforme o capítulo progrediu? isso foi proposital, conforme eles foram se acostumando com a presença um do outro, e com a liberdade que eles tinham, eles começaram a se soltar.**

**Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado, mesmo eu tendo demorado mais do que o prometido.**

**Alguem gostaria de fazer um Banner pra mim? Eu não sei fazer e se alguem fizesse, eu ficaria muito feliz :D**

**Como sempre, roupitcha da Bella no perfil, e eu vou colocar tambem a casa do Edward (se eu achar alguma) e os comodos, que eu já tenho :D**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê **


	7. Quando Estranhos Chamam

**Como sempre: Desculpa a demora .-.**

**quando eu postei o último capítulo, metade desse já estava pronto, mas algumas coisas aconteceram, e eu fiquei meio desanimada, mas agora eu estou de volta, com força total :D**

**O último cap. terminou com pessoas misteriosas aparecendo na casa do Edzinho, e a Lize G. acertou quem eram .-. haha**

**Espero que gostem, até lá embaixo.**

* * *

Bella

-Oi. – disse o homem, depois que tirou os óculos- Eu não sei se estou no lugar errado. O Edward mora aqui?

-E-ele mora sim. –eu disse, minha voz falhando, nunca estive tão nervosa na minha vida.

A mulher que estava ao lado dele desligou o celular e o colocou na bolsa, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Segundos depois Edward estava ao meu lado, parecendo espantado.

-Mãe, pai? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Surpresa! –disse a mulher, e eu pude ouvir sua voz pela primeira vez, pareciam sinos.

-E que surpresa. –Edward disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu que o diga. –disse o homem, o pai de Edward, me olhando desconfiado.

Foi então que Edward se lembrou de mim e colocou um braço ao redor da minha cintura, me fazendo corar.

-Mãe, pai. Essa é a Bella. –sorri, envergonhada- Minha namorada.

A mulher, ainda sem nome, deu um gritinho e correu até mim, me envolvendo em um abraço. Não me movi, não consegui.

-Ah, desculpe minha querida, eu sou Esme. –ela sorriu docemente para mim- E esse é Carlisle.

-É um prazer te conhecer Sra. Cullen. –estiquei meu braço para um aperto de mão, depois fiz o mesmo com Carlisle- Sr. Cullen.

-É Esme, querida.

Depois de alguns segundos desconfortáveis na porta, o pai de Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

-Será que a gente pode entrar? –ele sorriu pela primeira vez.

Um sorriso daquele devia ser proibido.

_Ah, então é daí que o _meu _sorriso favorito vem._

-Claro, nós estávamos arrumando os móveis. Já terminamos, estamos só esperando nossa comida. –Edward disse, enquanto guiava seus pais até a sala.

-Ah, então nós não vamos atrapalhar. –Esme disse, admirando a sala do filho.

-Vocês não querem ficar para comer com a gente? –perguntei, foi a coisa certa a perguntar... certo?

-Ah, não querida, muito obrigada, nós já vamos. –ela olhou para mim. Seus olhos tinham um tom de caramelo.

-É, nós temos nossa mudança pra arrumar. –Carlisle disse, sorrindo de novo.

-Mudança? –perguntei, confusa- Edward disse que vocês moram em Chicago.

-Bom, Bella agora há pouco, era minha mãe me ligando, ela me contou que ofereceram a vaga de diretor, para o meu pai num novo hospital.

-Ah, parabéns. –eu disse.

-Obrigado, querida. –querida? Esse é um bom sinal, espero.

-Enfim, o hospital é em Port Angeles. Eles se mudaram para lá. É claro que ela omitiu a parte que eles já se mudaram. –ele disse olhando para a mãe, que sorria envergonhada.

-Surpresa! –ela disse de novo e riu.

Tive que rir junto.

Carlisle olhou para mim.

-Então, como vocês dois se conheceram? –ele perguntou, ainda me olhando.

-Bom, nós... –comecei a responder, mas fui interrompida por um gritinho.

-Carlisle, querido, eu acabei de ter a melhor idéia! –ela deu um pulinho.

_Ela e Alice devem ser parentes distantes._

-Por que eles dois não vão em casa para o jantar hoje! Aí nós conversamos sobre tudo isso lá! –ela estava animada com a idéia.

-Essa é uma idéia ótima, mesmo, amor. –Carlisle disse, e puxou a esposa mais para perto.

-Claro. –Edward disse- Tudo bem pra você, Bella?

-Sim. Claro. –sorri.

-Combinado, então. –a campainha tocou.

-Deve ser nossa comida. –Edward disse, se virando para ir em direção a porta.

-Nós vamos indo então. –Esme disse e veio até mim, me dando outro abraço- Até mais tarde, Bella, querida.

Dessa vez eu devolvi o abraço.

-Tchau, Esme.

Carlisle apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Bella.

-Sr. Cullen, foi um prazer te conhecer.

Ele se virou até para a porta e foi atrás do filho.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward voltou, e eu estava parada, no mesmo lugar que ele me deixou.

-Você está bem? –ele hesitou.

-Acho que sim, na medida do possível.

-É, eu sei. –ele veio até mim e me abraçou- Desculpa por isso, eu realmente não esperava que eles fossem aparecer. Não hoje!

-Tudo bem, não é culpa sua. –dei um selinho nele- Nem deles, não é como se eles soubessem que eu estaria aqui. Não é como se eles soubessem que eu existia!

-Quando seu pai volta?

Estranhei a mudança de assunto.

-Amanhã, no final da tarde. –ergui uma sobrancelha- Por quê?

-Bom, você conhece meus pais, e agora você é minha namorada. –ele disse, como se fosse óbvio- Eu tenho que conhecer seu pai.

-Ah, mas você já conhece ele, sabe? O chefe de policia, seu superior? Aquele, com o bigode, voz grossa e uma arma? Principalmente a arma!

-Bella, uma hora ou outra ele vai ter que saber. E é melhor que seja logo, antes que alguém conte pra ele.

-Quem vai contar pra ele? –sim, eu estava tentando evitar que Edward se 'apresentasse' para meu pai.

-Se alguém, nessa enorme cidade, de três mil pessoas, ficar sabendo, ele logo vai ficar sabendo também, Bella. –ele argumentou- E eu não sei você, mas eu não quero ficar saindo escondido, com você. –estou começando a odiar quando ele tem razão.

-Tá bom, tá bom. –encolhi os ombros- Mas depois, quando seu corpo acabar enterrado no meu quintal, não diga que eu não te avisei.

-Ok, medrosa, quando meu corpo acabar enterrado no seu quintal, prometo não voltar pra te assombrar.

Ele uniu nossos lábios em um beijo doce.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Depois de almoçarmos, Edward me levou para casa, para eu me trocar e depois ir para a casa de seus pais.

No caminho para o meu quarto encontrei Rose, saindo do quarto do meu irmão.

-Oi, Bella! -ela disse contente- Tá tudo bem? -ops, ela deve ter notado que estou um pouco perturbada.

-Tudo, Rose! -repondi forçando um sorriso.

Continuei em direção ao meu quarto e ela veio atrás de mim.

-Então, seu irmão me disse que você tá saindo com alguém. É verdade?

Respirei fundo. Emmett já sabia. Os pais do Edward já sabiam. Íamos contar para meu pai amanhã.

-É sim, Rose, eu estou saindo com alguém. -disse e esperei sua reação exagerada.

Ela não me decepcionou.

-Aaaaaah! Bella! -ela gritou e eu fui obrigada a tampar meus ouvidos.

-Pudinzinho, tá tudo bem? -Emmett entrou assustado.

-Tá sim, Emm, eu estava prestes a contar sobre... aquilo, para a Rose.

-Ah. –ele assentiu- Eu vou vazar então. Paz! –ele deu um soco no peito depois fez algum tipo de sinal desconhecido com a mão e saiu do meu quarto.

Fiquei parada, encarando o lugar que Emmett ocupava a segundos atrás, incrédula.

-É, eu sei, Bella. –Rose me olhou, como quem se desculpa- Mas eu amo seu irmão.

Ri com isso. Realmente, só assim para alguém agüentar aquele palhaço.

-Então, me conta, com quem você está saindo? Quero saber tudinho! –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Você lembra quando eu, você e Alice fomos ao shopping, um dia antes das aulas começarem? –ela assentiu- Quando vocês deixaram eu ir para a livraria...

Rosalie absorveu todas as informações que eu a dei. Apenas assentindo, ou dizendo 'oh' ou 'huum' nos momentos certos.

-...E é isso. –eu finalizei.

-Uau, Bella, isso é... uau!

-Eu sei, Rose.

-Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Acho que sim. Quer dizer, tenho. Eu nunca me senti assim antes, Rose, é como se eu estivesse viva... vive pela primeira vez na minha vida! Mesmo se fosse o certo, eu não conseguiria me afastar dele, eu... eu não posso. É mais forte que eu!

-E você não faz idéia do que é isso? –ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, me olhando nos olhos.

-O que é?

-Eu vou deixar você mesma descobrir. –ela se virou e foi em direção a porta.

-Rose, espera! –disse e ela parou, se virando novamente para mim- Eu preciso de ajuda.

-Com o que?

-Eu meio que .

-O que?

-Eu vou jantar na casa dos pais dele, e eu preciso que você me ajude a escolher uma roupa. –suspirei.

-Se a Alice soubesse que você pediu para mim e não para ela...

-É por isso que a gente não vai falar nada. –sorri- Pelo menos por enquanto. –fiz minha melhor cara de cachorro pidão.

-Ai, o que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço rindo? –e ela foi na direção do meu armário.

Uma hora depois eu estava de banho tomado, roupa colocada, maquiada, cabelo escovado e uma pilha de nervos. Pelo menos tinha algum tempo para me acalmar.

Rosalie olhou para mim e colocou uma mão embaixo de seu queixo.

-Ah, que emoção, a Bellinha cresceu! –ela fingiu secar uma lágrima.

-Cala a boca, Rose. E nós temos a mesma idade.

-É, fisicamente, mas por ter um irmão que te atormenta todos os dias, e considerando o número de ex-namorados e de caras que você já beijou, eu te dou... doze anos!

Mostrei a língua para ela.

-Oops, onze!

-Roooooose! Pára com isso! –reclamei.

-Dez! Eu tenho a noite toda, fofinha.

Então começamos a rir loucamente.

A pior parte? Que Rose estava certa. Considerando tudo o que ela disse, eu realmente tenho doze anos! Absurdo.

-Bom, eu vou indo, Bella. Me promete uma coisa? –ela disse, pegando minhas mãos e segurando entre nós duas.

-Claro.

-Toma cuidado. –abri a boca para protestar- Me escuta. Isso não é só sobre o Edward. Só toma cuidado, ok?

Assenti.

Assim que Rose pisou no corredor, a campainha tocou e Rosalie me olhou de um jeito maroto.

-Tá na hora de eu conversar com seu Ed-boy!

-Rose, não! –estiquei minha mão para agarrar o braço dela e impedi-la.

Mas foi tarde demais, ela já tinha saído correndo e estava descendo as escadas. Quando ela quer, ela consegue ser assustadora.

Só espero que ela não assuste ele demais e ele acabasse fugindo.

Eu _precisava _dele!

Que diabo é isso?

* * *

**O que será que a Rose vai aprontar?**

**Quero idéias pro 'confronto' da Rose com o Edward, ok?**

**O que vocês acharam do Carlisle e da Esme? Esmefofinha *O***

**Eu sei que o capítulo está mais curto que o normal, e eu acho que vou começar a fazer isso: capítulos mais curtos, mas atualizações mais frequentes, pode ser?**

**APELO: gente, se alguem, por favorzinho, puder fazer uma capa perfeita pra essa fic, pra eu colocar no Nyah, eu vou ser eternamente grata, de verdade, e quem sabe eu não te coloque na fic? ;) qualquer coisa é só me mandar uma PM, ou um email, meu msn está no meu perfil,ok?**

**Por hoje é só, povo.**

**Logo mais estou indo fazer vestibular, esse é o último *O* Me desejem sorte**

**Beijos ;*  
Viê **


End file.
